A Journey Through Time
by Skye-Gallen
Summary: Stranded in a time before she was born, stuck with her best friends long dead parents, Skye must find a way back home before she changes the past irrevocablly...but how long can that plan last when she unexpectedly falls in love... SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey Through Time**

**Part One**

**Chapter 1**

I had known the Golden Trio since my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry although I had known Hermione since my second year when I transferred over from Beauxbatons Academy in France. I was placed in her dorm along with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and another girl, Jenny Cromwell.

Hermione had introduced me to the guys during a Defence class with professor Lupin, he was a werewolf and it didn't take Snape's unexpected class to tell me that, I knew it already just by looking at him.

The girls had all come down with the flu, other than Hermione and me of course, and she invited me over to sit with her and the boys. I had always wanted to talk to these guys, but could never find the courage or the time; I was a bit like Hermione, a book worm devoted to classes.

All through fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament I stuck by Harry when everyone else scorned him including Ronald and all through fifth and sixth year too with all the trials with Sirius, his gorgeous godfather that I had a major crush on, including his death. I was even a part of the DA, also known as Dumbledore's Army.

It was a sad day when we learned Dumbledore had been killed, by Snape no less, he was supposed to by a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, but ended up double crossing us for Voldemort.

Then Harry decided he wasn't going to come back to Hogwarts. So out of the four of us it was just Hermione, Ron and I that returned to Hogwarts for our Seventh and final year of school.

We had just walked into the Entrance Hall when Professor McGonagall walked over to us and asked to speak to me in private.

She took me into one of the side rooms after telling Ron and Hermione to continue into the Great Hall and locked the door behind her.

"_Emm…Professor McGonagall…what are you doing?_" she was pointing her wand at me and advancing towards me, with a look of what seemed to be pity in her eyes.

"_Forgive me._" Was all she said before she shouted out something and sent me flying backwards into oblivion.

_She disappeared from sight as Minerva turned and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath before leaving. She would never forgive Albus for making her do that, __yet she knew that it had to happen, the memories were beginning to fade…and that was never a good thing. _

_She walked back through to the Great Hall and started the Sorting, as she did every year, very much aware of the stares of confusion she was getting from the remaining two of the Golden Trio. _

_Once the Feast was finished and the students had been dismissed, as expected, Ron and Hermione came running up to see Minerva._

"Professor, where is Myrina?! Why wasn't she at the feast?_" Ronald was frantic with worry and Hermione wasn't much better either._

"She's had to leave for a while, and before you ask no I cannot tell you any more about it now will you please go to your house. It wouldn't be a great start to the year if the head boy and girl were getting into trouble all ready now, would it._" She walked past them without saying another word and headed up to her office. She had not changed a thing about it since Dumbledore died, even Fawkes had come back._

_She sat down in her chair behind the desk and Fawkes flew down and perched on its arm. She started stoking the beautiful bird's plumage._

"I hope I did the right thing Fawkes._"_

"Who wants to go to Hogsmeade?_" _

"Oh yeah, I'm almost low on chocolate frogs._"_

"Oh no Moony, not the chocolate frogs!_"_

"Oh shut up you moronic twit._"_

"Hey! Now that's not a very nice thing to say to your best friend, now is it._"_

"Well I'm only telling the truth, ain't I Prongs._"_

"Hey I'm staying out of this._"_

"ARGH!_"_

"WHAT THE HELL!_"_

"GET OFF ME!!_"_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!_"_ _The four boys who had been making their way down through the grounds of Hogwarts had stopped suddenly when someone had fallen from somewhere above them and landed on top of them. They righted themselves and once everyone had dusted themselves off and fixed their robes, the boys looked up to see who had fallen on them._

I untangled myself from a group of guys and sorted my robes, my skirt had ridden halfway up my thigh and it was annoying me. Once I'd finished I looked up to see three of the most gorgeous guys I'd ever laid eyes on, and a fourth boy who was rather podgy and rat like.

The guys were staring at me in a funny way. They all looked so familiar yet…I know I'd never seen them before.

"_Who are you?!_" one of the cute guys asked me, he had light brown hair which was slightly ruffled, and looked like a nerd, but a very cute one.

"_I'm someone that wants to see the headmaster, now if you'll excuse me…_" I turned away from them and headed up to the castle leaving them dumbfounded. It was really dark, nearly midnight from the looks of things, I pulled out my wand and muttered '_Lumos_' under my breath, the end of my wand lit up and I slowly and quietly entered the castle and made my way to the headmasters office.

By the looks of things Hogwarts was still the same…yet it felt so different. _Please don't tell me I've time travelled again! I __**hate**__ time travelling!_ I thought miserably as I rounded the corner to come face to face with none other than Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. He looked a lot younger than he did when I knew him, but he was still an ugly git.

"_Well, well, what do we have here…I think the Headmaster will want to know what a student is doing out of bed._" he grabbed the upper part of my arm and dragged me the rest of the way to the office, his nails dug into my skin and behind me I heard the soft patter of feet and heard a soft meow. Mrs flaming Norris.

Soon I was outside the office after having climbed the gargoyle staircase and Filch was knocking on the door.

"_Come in._" the door opened to reveal an office full of the most funny looking gadgets you could ever lay eyes on, and sitting behind the desk was none other than Dumbledore himself!

"_Dumbledore!_" my face lit up and I ran over to him. Not wanting to believe he was sitting right in front of me.

"_My dear girl, you seem to know me yet I have still to have the pleasure of your name. You are definately not a student here that I recognise._" I looked down at my feet and apologised to him, then burst into tears. He sent Filch out looking rather disgruntled and told me to sit down.

"_Now my dear, may I ask how you came to be here?_" he asked me as he handed me a handkerchief.

"_To tell you the truth sir, I don't know. I was just walking into the Great Hall for the Sorting Feast when Professor McGonagall told me to follow her into a room. She asked me to forgive her before she shouted out something and pointed her wand at me. The next thing I knew I was outside!_"

"_I see, tell me, when were you born?_"

"_October 31__st__ 1980, I've just started my seventh year of Hogwarts sir._"

"_I see, so you're from 1997 then._"

"_Yes sir, Emm, Professor, why have I been sent back in time? I hate time travelling!_"

"_Yes well I'm afraid I don't know why Minerva sent you here but no doubt she had good reason to. But I think we should deal with more important issues here, since I know of no way to send you back, I'm afraid you will have to remain here, you will of course be able to stay in your house and attend the classes you would have taken this year, and you will have complete access to the library so you can try to figure out a way home yourself._" He walked over to the fire and threw some green powder onto the flames which turned green and stuck his head into the flames.

"Minerva, I'm sorry to wake you but have you got a moment?_"_

"Of course Albus, what is the matter?_"_

"Do you have any spare beds in the Gryffindor girl's dorm?"

"No I'm afraid not Albus, the only spare bed in the Gryffindor house is Jeremy's old bed with the Marauders. Why do you ask?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you here, but I'm ordering a staff meeting first thing in the morning in my office; make sure everyone knows please will you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."_ The Marauders dorm? This may actually work out quite well, hoping the girl would agree to spend the rest of the school year in a male dorm of course. He turned round to see the girl staring at him._

"Emm professor, how did you know I was in Gryffindor?_"_

"Your robes of course, now what is your name?_"_

"Myrina Salvatore._"_

"Hmm, I'm afraid we're going to have to change that, how about we call you Skye Gallen. It's a simple name and it'll suit you. Now no doubt you heard Minerva say that there was only room in the boy's dorm, would you feel comfortable staying with them?_"_

"I've slept in the same room as guys before; I think I can handle it._"_

"Yes well, I'll arrange for you to move in there first thing in the morning assuming the young men agree, but for now you may sleep in the room through that door._" I pointed to a bookcase which had just transformed into a door and led her through it. Inside was a double bed with midnight blue sheets, there was a dresser next to it and a wardrobe in the corner next to a desk._

"I use this room for guests, and you're more than welcome to stay here._"_

"Thank you professor."_ She sat down on the bed and I left the room, shutting the door behind me. The next few months were going to be very interesting._

"Come on Prongs, it's a waste of time, you know she'll just say no again!_" Sirius was trying to convince his best friend James not to ask out the girl he'd been after for the past seven years again, he's asked a million times already and the answer remained the same, _'No.'

"I have to try Padfoot, I love her and this is the last year I'll be able to get her._"_

"Moony, what do you think?_" Sirius rounded on his other best friend, hoping to get backed up on this._

"Don't look at me; I ain't getting involved in this._" Remus answered and continued reading his book on Lycanthropy, not that he needed to read it._

_Sirius was about to press the matter further when Professor Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor Common room and headed straight for them._

"Hello boys, don't look so glum, I haven't come here to punish you._" They all heaved a silent sigh of relief and Dumbledore continued his talk._

"Now boys, I know that since Jeremy left you have a spare bed in your dorm, and I think I have found someone to fill it although there may be a problem with this._" Sirius looked at his three friends, all had a sense of apprehension around them, and they didn't want another dorm mate._

"Who is he?_" asked Wormtail, always the shy one._

"That I'm afraid is where the problem arises, the person I have in mind is a female, and the reason I have chosen your dorm is because there is simply no room in the girl's dormitory, now she is currently resting, but I will take you to her after breakfast. I would like you young men to take care of her and make her feel welcome, she has just transferred here from Beauxbatons and does not know anyone as of yet. Also she has lost her things so if you wouldn't mind taking her to Hogsmeade and help her get new books and clothes it would be greatly appreciated._" Sirius couldn't believe his ears, Dumbledore wanted to house them with a girl?! There had to be a catch, like she was a complete dog or totally spastic or something._

"Sure thing professor._" James spoke up, ever the gentleman…yeah right._

"Good, very well, see you at breakfast gentlemen._" He then turned and walked up the girls dormitory stairs._

"A girl in our dorm?!_" Wormtail was positively shaking and had turned a bright red colour._

"Yeah, this could be fun._" Smiled Prongs, who'd always prided himself as a ladies' man._

"Nah, there has to be a catch, no way would Dumbledore land a girl with us unless there was a catch._" Sirius said, although he hoped that there wasn't one._

"Hey, you don't think it's that girl from last night do you?_" they all went quiet, wondering about what was happening._

I woke up to find Dumbledore standing beside my bed with a tall red headed girl. She had brilliant green eyes that reminded me so much of Harry and was very beautiful.

"_Skye, this is Lilly Evans, she's the Head girl here and also being in Gryffindor and about your size I asked her to lend you some clothes until you could buy your own._" She handed me over a bag with some things in, gave me a quick smile and left the room.

"_Okay, so will I be staying with the boys then?_"

"_Yes you will, they have agreed to let you stay with them, though I must warn you, they can be quite a handful._"

"_Professor, what year is this?!_"

"_It's 1977. Now once you're dressed I shall take you to meet the young men._" He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, he was up to something. I meerly smiled at him, filing this away for furture reference while he turned around and walked out of the room so I could get dressed.

Lilly had brought me a pair of faded blue denim hipsters, a sky-blue halter top and a pair of black boots. I picked up my wand holder and my wand from my pile of clothes and attached it to my jeans then left the room after pulling my hair back into its usual neat bun.

"_Ready?_" I nodded and he led me out of his office and into the hall downstairs where Lilly was waiting with four boys. One of them with messy black hair was hitting on her and all she was doing was laughing. They all looked in our direction when Dumbledore cleared his throat, the guys jaws dropped.

"_Gentlemen this is Miss Skye Gallen, your new roommate._" They were obviously in shock as not one of them said anything for at least a minute. It was Lilly who spoke first.

"_Hi, I see those clothes suit you way better than they did me, they actually enhance your curves, they just made mine look frumpy._" She laughed and I laughed with her.

"_I highly doubt that, you look gorgeous._"

"_Finally someone agrees with me!_" yelled one of the boys with glee, the one that had been hitting on Lilly. I gave him a good look this time and did a double take. He looked exactly like Harry! Except this guy had hazel eyes instead of green, I looked close at Lilly's eyes to see the sparkling emerald green eyes I had associated with Harry earlier and realised with shock that I was standing in front of my best friends dead parents!

I looked at the other three guys to see Remus Lupin, the werewolf, Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer and last but not least, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and James's best friend. He was even more gorgeous than he was in my time and oh boy, sooo drool worthy. I was going to be spending the next year of my life with the Marauders of Hogwarts! The same guys I'd landed on last night! _So this is the catch._ I thought to myself as Remus walked up to me with his hand outstretched, I took it and he lifted my hand and kissed the back of it, still ever the charmer.

"_I'm Remus Lupin; my friends call me Moony most of the time. This shy person hiding behind Sirius is Peter Pettigrew, he hasn't quite got used to the fact that we'll have a girl in our dorm for the rest of the year._" He smiled at me and I just had to laugh.

"_Whereas some of us are quite open to the idea._" Sirius walked over and kissed my hand like Lupin did.

"_Sirius Black, yours to command my beautiful lady._" I had to struggle not to laugh and my insides were starting to split. James walked up and copied the other two.

"_James Potter, Head boy and your faithful servant._" He gave me such a cheeky grin and one of the famous lady killer winks that I just had to laugh.

"_I'm sorry," _I said trying to bring my laughing under control, the boys were looking at me funny and Lilly looked like she was going to wet herself with silent giggles.

"_I just never thought I'd be spending the rest of the year here with four of the cutest, most charming men I've ever come across._" They all grinned big time and Lilly finally just burst out laughing too. I turned to see Dumbledore's resident twinkle back in full and he handed me over a sky blue pouch with a silver fur lining.

"_Here's your gold, these 'charming' young men will be accompanying you to Hogsmeade where you can buy new clothes and get your school things._"

"_I'm coming too._" Lilly piped up and Dumbledore bowed and left us.

It was an amazing day, Hogsmeade was just as brilliant as always and Sirius and the others never left my side, except for when I was getting new clothes, then it was just Lilly that stayed with me. I learned firsthand just how much Lilly and James liked each other, it was so blatantly obvious they just needed a shove to get them together, thought it seemed like that shove would become a boot up the arse if they didn't move it soon. I bought all my books and equipment, my robes and some new clothes of my own, I even had enough left over for a drink so they took me into the Three Broomsticks and we ordered ourselves a round of Butterbeers, the best drink ever made.

Half way through our drinks, Lilly and James got into a fight about something completely worthless, and in the end James stormed out.

"_Lilly what did you do that for?!_" I yelled exasperated at her.

"_He deserved it!_"

"_No he didn't and you know it! Now get out there and apologise. And while you're at it tell him how you really feel about him!_" I yelled at her as she got up grudgingly and left the bar to apologise to James. The next thing I know she was yelling and running out the door in a hurry, something was wrong!

"_JAMES!!_" we heard her yell and I immediately jumped up and ran out just as Lilly knocked James to the ground and a spell flew past her, another was aimed at her but I grabbed my wand and conjured a shield to protect her, the spell bounced harmlessly off her and barely missed the attacker, I then pointed my wand at the enemy and stunned them.

"_STUPEFY!_" they collapsed to the ground in a heap and I ran over to see Lilly bending over James, who was slightly out of it, the other three were right behind me.

"_James, are you alright?_" she asked him, there were tears in her eyes and she threw her arms round him when he said he was fine.

"_Are you alright? Did the curse hit you?_" he was just as worried about her as she was about him.

"_I'm fine; Skye saved me and stunned whoever it was._" I was walking towards the culprit by now. I turned him over to look at his face, a face which I had hated ever since my second year, the face of the person who murdered Dumbledore and been a pain Gryffindor's side every year, our dreaded Potions master...

"_Hey, it's Snivellous!_" Sirius said behind me. It was with great relish and hate that I bound him up and levitated him to the School for Dumbledore to deal with.

_I walked up behind Skye to see her eyes had gone hard and she had a look of such hate on her face it didn't seem natural to her._

"Hey,it's Snivellous!_" I said behind her, expecting her to show some emotion, but she just stood there looking at him, then tied him up with a carefully placed spell and levitated him, towards the castle. I turned to the others to see them looking at Skye leaving and I walked back to them._

"Let's get our things and catch up with her, she looked mad and I wouldn't be surprised if the slimy git arrived at the school dead._" I said to them and we all ran inside, grabbed our things and ran up to the school, hoping that Skye didn't do anything stupid and get expelled._

I was so tempted to just kill him here and now, save everyone a lot of grief, but I couldn't I knew the rules of messing with time, I couldn't change it, no matter how much I wanted to. Instead I arrived at Dumbledore's office with an unconscious but very much alive Severus Snape.

"_Miss Gallen may I ask why you have one of my students bound, gagged and unconscious?_"

"_Because he just attacked Lilly and James in Hogsmeade._"

"_I see, well you may untie him and leave us, I shall take care of him._" I did as he asked and left reluctantly, all I could think about was him killing Dumbledore, I was there when he killed him and watched him fall off the top of the astronomy tower, his body lying in a pile at the foot of it.

It had torn me apart to know that he was dead, and I wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks afterwards and neither would Harry. It wasn't until we sat down and talked about it that we finally got over it. It was in this moment that I realised just how hard life in this time was going to be, being around all of them all the time.

I had walked to the Gryffindor Common room without realising it and I gave the password I had overheard a prefect saying earlier and walked into the Common Room. There was no-one in so I sat in one of the comfiest chairs by the fire and wept for my friends. I missed them so much. About ten minutes later the Portrait opened again and the Marauders and Lilly came over, I stayed the way I was and just kept crying.

"_Are you okay?_" Sirius asked and came and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me for comfort.

"_I miss my friends so much._" I moaned through sobs and turned into Sirius and cried on his shoulder for what seemed like hours, all the while he just held me and soothed me as much as he could.

When I stopped crying I looked around to see the others had gone.

"_They thought you might like some privacy so they went to sort your stuff out for you._" Sirius said in answer to my unasked question. I smiled and stood up, he followed and he led the way up to my new room. The others were there, my stuff had been sorted and they had music blaring from somewhere and James and Lilly were on what I guessed was his bed kissing!

"_I see you two finally got together then._" I smiled as all they did was kiss in response. At least I'd done something to help my friend in the future.

"_This is your bed, mine is this one next to it and obviously James's is the other side._" Sirius said and pointed me to my new bed.

We stayed up till half ten, just talking and getting to know each other. Then Lilly left to go to bed and we did the same, I grabbed a slip I bought in Hogsmeade and went into the bathroom to get changed, when I came back out the boys were all topless, except Peter who was in bed by now, and boy did they have gorgeous bodies! I walked over to my bed and started to pull the curtains shut around it, it wasn't until I looked up to say night to the guys that I noticed they'd been staring at me, Sirius practically had his jaw on his bed it was that wide open. I looked down to see if I was showing anything, I wasn't, I was just wearing my baby blue slip.

"_What?! You never saw a slip before? Night._" I smiled as they came round and closed the final pair of curtains round my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Gorgeous legs, perfect body, just a glimpse of those perfect breasts… _these were the things that were running through Sirius's head after Skye had shut her curtains and fallen asleep. He could still remember how perfectly she fit in his arms in the Common room; he had loved every second of it. _I can't believe it, she's living with us for the next year, she's so perfect, so beautiful…oh my god, could I be falling for her?_ the moment had finally come, Sirius Black, the ladies man of Hogwarts had finally fallen in love! _So this is what James feels whenever he sees or thinks about Lilly…but what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't want to go out with me?_ these thoughts stayed with him as he fell asleep._

I woke up to see James staring at me, he had a big grin on his face that made me wanna punch him, just so I could get back to sleep.

"_Morning beautiful, get up, it's time for breakfast._"

"_What time is it?_"

"_Half seven, I guessed you might want a shower before class which is why I woke you up now._"

"_Thanks, it might do a better job of waking me up than you._" I laughed and dragged myself out of bed.

"_There are two showers in there; Padfoot is using one of them just now._"

"_Okay…eh Padfoot?_"

"_Sirius._" He laughed and turned round to get dressed I grabbed my clothes and tied my hair up in a bun before walking into the bathroom.

Sirius was indeed in one of them, and there were covers over the stalls which I was thankful for and I left my things to one side, got undressed and went in the shower.

"_Morning beautiful._" I heard from my left hand side.

"_That's the second time today I've been called beautiful and it ain't even 8 am!_" I laughed and all Sirius did was smile.

"_Well can we help it if it's true?_" Was his reply which made me scoff.

"_Please, I'm hardly beautiful, more like vaguely pretty._" I had never been comfortable about my looks, being a bookworm and all, and being called beautiful I usually took as a joke.

"_Are you kidding! You've got killer legs, an amazing figure and you are the most beautiful girl I've seen around here!_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah, and I should know, I've seen and/or been with just about every girl in this joint._" He smiled his lady killer smile which just made me laugh.

"_Thanks Padfoot._"

"_Oh so Prongs told you then._"

"_Yeah, so you're Padfoot, Lupin's Moony, James is Prongs, what's Peter?_"

"_Wormtail._"

"_Well I can guess why Lupin's called Moony, but I don't know about you guys._" He raised his eyebrows curiously and leant on the cold wall in between us, I could see him trying his hardest not to look down at my body so he kept his gorgeous crystalline blue eyes on mine.

"_And why do we call Remus Moony?_"

"_Because he's a Lycan._" His jaw dropped.

"_You wanna know how I know right?_" he nodded, still dumbstruck as to how I knew about Remus.

"_I learned how to identify werewolves in my first year, and it turned out that my third year defence lecturer was one. So I'm guessing you guys found out and instead of abandoning your friend to monthly torture you decided to help him somehow..._"

"_Yeah, we became animagi, that way we could keep him company without the threat of him attacking us._"

"_Nice, and your nicknames relates to your animagus form, now Wormtail…rat?_" he nodded so I carried on.

"_Prongs, has to be something big to control a werewolf, a Stag probably._"

"_Correct again gorgeous._" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat again, probably thinking I would never guess his form.

"_Padfoot, it'd have to be another big animal, like a bear, nah, that doesn't suit you._" I was silent for a few minutes, pretending to think, I obviously knew his form since I knew him in the future, but I wanted to play along with him in this time.

"_A big dog._" I finally came out with it and he transformed into a big black canine, I had finished my shower by now and wrapped myself in my towel and stepped out as the big black dog also known as Sirius came bounding up to me, barking his head off so all I could do was laugh.

"_You make a very handsome dog, maybe you should stay that way._" I laughed at him as he put on a sad face and whined making me laugh harder.

"_Get out of here, I need to get dressed._" He gave me a final bark and bounded out of the room, closing the door behind him. Such a considerate dog. I kept laughing to myself as I got dressed into my short skirt and blouse, brushed my now dry hair into its usual bun again and then walked out of the bathroom. Peter was nowhere to be seen and the others were mid way through getting dressed, again all were topless as I got another good look at their bodies, oh boy, way too hot in here. I walked to my bed and finished getting dressed then, borrowing a timetable from Sirius, found out what classes were today, double Potions first thing with the Slytherins, Meh!

I grabbed the books I would need and left the boys to finish getting dressed, I met Lilly at the bottom of the stairs. People were looking at me funny, wondering who I was and why I'd just come down the boys dorm stairs.

The boys joined us a few minutes later and we made our way down to breakfast. McGonagall came over and asked me what classes I'd been attending at my old school so I told her, Charms, Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, Divination and Arithmacy. The boys were dumbstruck at how many subjects I'd just said and McGonagall asked if I'd of like to drop any.

"_Actually could I drop Arithmacy and Divination please?_" she nodded and gave me my timetable. It was the same as Sirius's now.

Potions was surprisingly fun, when they others found out how good I was at potions I was recruited to help them as often as possible, and professor Slughorn was surprised to have another potions whiz, something the other boy hated, who was none other than Severus Snape.

On leaving the classroom Sirius shouted out something to Snape who ignored it completely.

"_Oi Snivellous, howz it feel to be outsmarted at Potions by a Gryffindor._" he smirked, clearly he hated Snape here as much as he did in my own time, and no wonder with what happened in Hogsmeade.

"_Sirius!_ _Why don't you ever grow up! You're so immature sometimes!_" I reprimanded him, Lilly backing me up.

"_What?!_" I rolled my eyes at him and stormed off, Lilly in tow.

"_I never agree with how they treat Severus, although sometimes he does deserve it._"

"_But not this time. Sirius was out of order._"

Inever thought a girl could make me feel bad about making fun of Snivellous. Yet here I am, standing at the top of the dungeons feeling bad about it._ Sirius thought as he stood there with his friends._

"He-he, watch out Padfoot, you might trip over your face._" Prongs joked._

"You know I never thought I'd see the day a girl makes Sirius actually think about his actions._" Moony chimed in, _

"You know I think he likes her._" Wormtail piped up._

"No I think he loves her._" Prongs was doing a little dance in front of him but he couldn't care less, he had upset Skye, he had to find a way to fix it._

"James, I think you might actually be right for once._" Moony had a sombre look about his face as he realised what Sirius had figured out last night._

"Hey! Ohh…cheer up Padfoot, she'll forgive you. She likes you too much to stay mad for long."

"You think so?_"_

"Sure. Why else would she spend all of potions writing Sirius and Padfoot with little hearts around them all over her textbook._" he laughed as he pranced away towards their next class._

_So what do you think of the Marauders so far?_

Lilly and I were sitting at the back of History of Magic; Professor Binns drawling on as usual, the boys were sitting in front of us so we couldn't talk about them, instead we were writing notes and passing them to each other.

I like them, but they can be a bit careless some times.

_What about Sirius, do you like him?_

Why do you ask that?

_No reason, it's just you haven't been able to stop talking about him or take your eyes off him since you met. And to tell the truth James and the others think he's in love with you, and that's no big feat for him. He's been through every girl in the School…except me of course, lol._

You really think he likes me?

_Oh yeah, he doesn't stop talking about you either, and you both looked so cute and so perfect yesterday when you were crying onto his shoulder._

I was upset!

_And Sirius comforted you and you look like you belonged in his arms, I sound corny I know but it's true. Even James thinks so, and he's as thick as two short planks. But I still love him dearly, oh and I never did get to thank you for saving me and helping me see the truth yesterday._

It's what friends are for.

_Exactly! I'm trying to repay the favour before you both screw it up._

At that point the bell went signalling the end of class so we got up and I put the piece of parchment into my pocket then met up with the guys outside.

"_Did you guys actually take notes in that class? Coz you were writing something._"

"_No we were talking._"

"_About what._"

"_You guys._" Lilly grinned and walked off; I followed, not wanting to be subject to questions just now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 2**

It was Halloween, my 18th birthday when I decided to write a letter to my friends, I had found a cubby hole next to Ron's bed in our sixth year and we decided it would be a great place to hide things in. In this time it was my bed, so I hoped that if I wrote this letter, I might be able to re-assure my friends in the future that I was okay, hoping that they found it first of course.

Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It's Myrina! I know you've probably been wondering what has happened to me, well I can tell you that I am safe at Hogwarts in 1977 of all places. I know I'm including Harry in this letter, so I'm counting on you's Ron and Hermione to send this to him too. I really wish you could be here Harry, for the simple reason that I'm in the same class as your parents and we've became really close friends, they are amazing, and every time I look at James, or Lilly and I have a stare out, I am constantly reminded of you. Sirius is ever the trouble maker and Lilly and I are 'unofficial' marauders. They're even teaching me how to become an animagus; I'm so close to it now.

I hope to god that all of you are alright, I know I never got a chance to say bye, but McGonagall sent me back here without any warning.

Dumbledore is trying to find a way to bring me back to you guys, but has so far come up with nothing, and since he is the only one that knows I am from the future, I have been given a new name. I'm now called Skye instead of Myrina, and Lilly swears that Sirius has fallen for me. Problem is I think I'm falling for him too. And every time I look at him I remember that night in the Ministry. It hurts to know that I can't stop it or Peter from betraying everyone from happening.

Anyway I have to go now, James and Sirius are coming to take me to 'my first' Hogwarts feast and I want to hide this before anyone gets a chance to see it.

I love you guys so much and miss you every day.

All my love.

Skye Gallen

Xcxcxc

I folded the letter and placing it in an envelope; I hid it in the cubby hole and covered it back up. I had just finished getting ready for the feast before I wrote that note, I was wearing a long midnight blue gown that clung to me and shoes to match while I let my hair down this time, it was curling down my back to my waist, its natural length.

The door opened and the boys came in, stopping when they saw me.

"_Wow! You look amazing!_" Sirius said and came over and kissed my cheek.

"_Thanks, you guys look great yourselves._"

"_You're missing something though._" Said James who walked over to Sirius and handed him a box and also came and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"_What am I missing?_" I said, very confused at the way they were acting.

"_This._" Sirius opened the box to reveal the most beautiful jewellery I'd ever seen, there were dangly earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, a watch and a ring, with blue diamonds on them encased in an intricate silver design, it was beautiful.

"_Oh, Sirius it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._" I said and turned round and hugged him and James. Sirius took the necklace out and placed it around my neck as I held my hair out of the way, it landed perfectly in the hollow of my neck and looked gorgeous. I put the earrings on and James helped me fix the bracelet and the watch and Sirius put the ring on, it looked great on my right hand.

"_Now you look perfect._" He said and came over to me and kissed my cheek again.

"_Happy birthday._" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him then just laughed.

"_Lilly told you didn't she! I'm going to kill her!_"

"_Nah, then' you'll ruin my fun._" Piped up James who made me laugh again, we made our way down to the Common room to see the others waiting on us. I ran over and gave Lilly a huge hug.

"_I can't believe you told them._"

"_Well I was hardly going to let you go by without a decent 18__th__ now was I._" she smiled and we all left for the Great Hall, getting hugs from Remus and Peter and James again as well, all wishing me happy birthday, I also got a present from Lilly, a new top, in fact it was the blue halter I wore on my first day here, and I found out that all the jewellery had been from all the boys, not just Sirius.

It turns out that everyone had decided on a disco for Halloween this year instead of the usual feast and it was great. We partied for most of the night and I had the time of my life. At around midnight Sirius took me outside to get some fresh air.

"_Thank you for the gifts Sirius, they really are the most beautiful things I've seen._"

"_They're not the most beautiful things I've seen._" He smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Oh really, and what is the most beautiful thing you've seen then?_"

"_You._" Just one word that made a tingle run up my spine and a smile cross my lips. He leant over to me and gently placed his lips over mine, his arms coming up around my waist as mine went around the back of his neck. The kiss got deeper and more passionate and after what felt like hours we finally pulled apart. I was smiling like a Cheshire cat now and so was he.

"_I've wanted to do that since I first saw you._" He said and pulled me into a hug.

"_Me too,_" I said quietly and we stayed like that for a few minutes before we heard our names being shouted.

"_Come on; let's go see what they want._" He joked and grabbed my hand. I smiled as our fingers intertwined and we headed over to the others. _This has been the best birthday ever._ I thought to myself as I stood with my friends at the doors of Hogwarts.

I woke up to a sunny Saturday morning, it was two months to Christmas now and there was a Hogsmeade trip planned for today, I had to pick up everyone's presents I'd ordered without them noticing.

I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt laying around, it took me a couple of minutes to realise it was Sirius's, I was about to take it off and change it when I heard him talk to me.

"_That top suits you, keep it on._" He was smiling and still lying in his bed when I went over and sat down beside him.

"_Morning._" I said and leant over to kiss him. His arms went round me and pulled me down and rolled over so we were both on his bed with him on top of me.

"_Morning gorgeous._" He smiled and cuddled up next to me. The others were still asleep.

"_You have a good time last night?_"

"_Yes it was the best birthday I'd ever had and I loved it. Especially being with you._" I smiled at him and we kissed again, this time it was more passionate and our hands started to wander, then we heard someone clearing their throat. We stopped kissing and looked up to see…

"_Professor McGonagall!_" I said and jumped up, from the bed, I could hear Remus, Peter and James waking up.

"_Miss Gallen, dare I ask why you were on Mr Black's bed while he is still in it?_" I heard sniggers now from the other three, they were wide awake and having the time of their lives.

"_We were just kissing professor._"

"_Indeed. Need I remind you that you are only in here because there is no room in the girl's dormitory and if I find you behaving like that again I will not hesitate to make room for you there. And I want you in my office in ten minutes._" She said and stormed out of the room. The boys were in fits of laughter as I sat back on the bed with Sirius.

"_Dozy old cow._" I muttered which made Sirius laugh too. After he calmed down I gave him another kiss before hoping off his bed and leaving for McGonagall's office. I got there in time and knocked on her door.

"_Come in._" I walked in and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"_Now Skye, as you know Dumbledore has been trying to find a way to send you back to the future, and so far has been unable too. So we have decided to let you have full access to the library's restricted section and access to the Potions store room, so that you may try and find a way back yourself._"

"_Why are you letting me find it?_"

"_Because I know how good you are at all your subjects and how clever you are so the Headmaster and I have decided to let you try._" And with that she sent me out of her office where I met the others.

"_What the 'dozy old cow' want?_" asked Sirius who came over and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"_Nothing important. Just something about my transfer finally being complete, let's go get some food, I'm starving._" I said and we made our way down to breakfast before leaving for Hogsmeade.

The first shop we went to in Hogsmeade was Honeyduke's sweet shop. I bought everyone a box of all sorts for Christmas to go with their other present I was going to pick up. Once we left I took Lilly with me to the jewellers and asked her to stand watch outside so I could go and get the guys gifts.

It was dark inside as I walked over to the counter. I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"_May I help you?_"

"_Yes I sent in a special order form a couple of weeks ago for some necklaces._"

"_Ah yes, some of my finest work went into those._" the man walked from behind me to the counter and got out five boxes from behind it.

I picked one up and opened it to reveal a silver rat head in a circle attached to a fine woven band, this was Peter's gift. The next one was a stags head with beautifully crafted antlers, exactly like James's whenever he transformed, also in a circle and was made of white gold.

Next was Moony's, a full moon with a raised outline of a wolf howling at it, it was also white gold. Well I was hardly going to make it silver.

Then Lilly's, a beautiful necklace and earring set made of white gold with bright finely cut emeralds set into it.

Last was Sirius's, this was a beautiful black dogs head, with a pure white one next to it surrounded by an intricate pattern creating a circle round it. White gold and pure black Chalcedony made this up and was absolutely gorgeous.

"_They're amazing; I never dreamed they would be this beautiful, how much are they?_"

"_20 galleons each._"

"_Fair enough._" I reached into my pouch which had been topped up recently and paid the man. He placed them carefully into a bag and I took out Lilly's gift and placed it in my pocket. Once outside I gave Lilly the bag.

"_These are the guys; can you hide them in your dorm for me please?_"

"_Of course._" We made our way over to Zonko's joke shop and met the guys inside who were having a field day in there. I walked over to Sirius and gave him a kiss hello, carefully placing Lilly's present in his pocket.

"_What's that?_"

"_Lilly's present._"

"_Oh, so what are you doing now?_" the others had joined us and we were all outside now.

"_Well I was actually thinking of going back to the castle so I could get these presents wrapped._" I said looking at Lilly who nodded her agreement.

"_Well, we're going to the Quidditch supply shop then the Three Broomsticks so we'll meet you back up there._" Said James who gave Lilly a goodbye kiss and made his way over to his favourite shop.

"_Look after her present okay._" I smiled as I kissed Sirius again, I could never get enough of his kisses.

"_Sure thing. See you later._" The others trotted off after James, and Lilly and I made our way back up to the castle.

"_So what did you get them?_" we were sitting on Lilly's bed after finishing wrapping her presents and I had just got mine out.

"_Take a look, I just hope they like them._" Lilly eagerly opened the boxes and her jaw stayed dropped for at least half an hour.

"_They're beautiful! They'll love them._"

"_You think so._"

"_I know so, James is always going on about how they need to get something that represents their Animagus forms and this is perfect! How did you get the likeness so right?_"

"_I followed them last month and took a picture of them, they never noticed me._"

"_Ha ha, they'll be thrilled with them._"

"_Great, now to wrap them up._"

"_Okay, but first, why does Sirius's pendant have two dogs? I mean I get that he's the black one, but what about the white one?_" I smiled and jumped off the bed, making sure to grab my wand.

"_Watch._" I said and, touching the wand to my head, I thought hard about my animagus form, feeling it, thinking it, until finally, I was it.

"_Oh my god! Skye you're gorgeous! Can I clap you!_" I yipped and jumped onto the bed as Lilly reached out her hand tentatively.

"_Oh wow, your fur is so soft, and so white!_" I looked over to the mirror beside Lilly's bed to see her petting a beautiful snow white wolf.

"_Do the boy's know you can do this yet?_" I shook my head and morphed back into my normal form.

"_No they don't, I only managed to transform properly a few weeks ago. But I want to keep it as a surprise just now._" We both burst out laughing but it was quickly cut short as professor McGonagall strode into the room urgently.

"_Ah, I've been looking all over for you two. Come with me quickly._"

"_Why, professor what is it?_"

"_It's your room mates Skye, they were attacked. They're in the Hospital Wing just now._" Our faces paled and we bolted off the bed and ran full pelt to the Wing, when we got there we found a handful of professors on beds along with Prongs; Mooney and Wormtail were standing by his side.

"_Where's Sirius?_"

"_We don't know, we couldn't find him._" McGonagall said as she trotted up behind me, Lilly was sitting beside James now who was unconscious. The professors that could leave us alone did and I rounded on Remus.

"_What happened?! Where is Sirius?!_"

"_We don't know, we were on our way back here when we were surrounded by Death Eaters, Sirius managed to transform into a dog before the first spell hit, then it was chaos, professors had arrived and because we were all trying to stay alive we lost sight of him._"

"_We don't even know if he's still alive._" James was awake now.

"_Where were you attacked?_"

"_The borders of Hogwarts._"

"_Is it on the map?_"

"_How'd you…_"

"_Never mind how I know just answer me!_" I was frantic by now and they knew it.

"_Possibly but I don't know._"

"_Is it in your trunk James?_"

"_No it's in mine._" Moony spoke up and I bolted out the Wing and up to our room, going straight for his trunk. I found the parchment, grabbed my wand and pointed it at the paper.

"_I Solemnly Swear I am up to no good._" I said and soon there was a map of Hogwarts on the paper, I quickly scanned it until I found what I was looking for, or not as the case happened to be.

"_Mischief managed._" I yelled and throwing the map to the floor I ran out of the room and out to the front of the castle grounds.

"_Sirius!_" I yelled, not knowing if I would get an answer. I looked around until I saw the trail of blood leading away from the main path; I took out my wand and followed it.

It led to a clearing on the edge of the Forbidden forest and I saw to my horror that lying behind a log in the middle of the clearing was Sirius.

"_Sirius!_" I yelled and ran over to him; he was lying on his stomach so I rolled him over to see his robes covered in blood and the culprit of it. He had been hit and had a huge gash on his stomach. I cradled his head in my arms as I cried for him. His eyes started to open slowly.

"_Sirius?! Sirius can you hear me?_"

"_Skye?! Skye, are you alright._"

"_I'm fine, what happened?!_"

"_We were attacked by Death Eaters. I got hit by a spell just as I changed and then there was a scuffle, I had to leave or I would've died, only I never got far._" His voice had been fading badly while he was speaking.

"_Shh, don't say any more just now, I'll get you to Madam Pomfry, you'll be fine! I promise._"

"_Skye, if I don't make it…_" his voice sounded so weak and he seemed so frail laying there in my arms.

"_No! Don't say that! You will make it Sirius, now is not the time for goodbyes! I won't let you leave me!_" _Not again_ I wiped the tears from my eyes furiously and did a spell that I learned from Hermione to take something out of time; soon Sirius was lying on the ground, no more blood, no more talking, he was frozen in time. I conjured a stretcher and hovered him back to the castle. As I walked into the Hospital Wing I saw the others were still there, James was sitting up now and Madam Pomfry came running over.

"_Oh my, quick on here._" she pointed me over to an empty bed and I laid him down, and then said the spell to unfreeze him. I stood back to let Madam Pomfry see to him and I felt arms wrap round me, I looked round to see Remus behind me, I turned into him and just cried.

"_He'll be okay Skye, he will._"

"_I know._" I calmed down and walked over to see how James was doing.

"_You feeling any better?_" the curtains had been pulled round Sirius now so we couldn't see what was happening.

"_I'm okay, how about you? How'd you find him?_"

"_I looked at the map to see if he was on the grounds, he wasn't so I ran to the gates and looked around, I could still see where the fight took place and I saw a trail of blood leading to the forest so I followed it. He was in a clearing covered in blood. He probably would have died if I hadn't taken him out of time to stop the wound getting any worse._"

"_Wait a minute, take him out of time?_"

"_Yes, it's a complex spell I learned from a friend of mine over the summer._" The tears were falling again as I thought of Hermione and the others, then of Sirius, if he died now there's no knowing what might happen to the future. In the end I settled with telling the guys how I knew about the map. ("_I followed you one night and saw you use the map and invisibility cloak._" I lied)

It was a whole half an hour later when Madam Pomfry finally emerged from behind Sirius's curtain, he was asleep in the bed and I ran over to him, he looked so peaceful.

"_Madam Pomfry, how is he?_"

"_He'll be fine, that was a handy little spell you used. Any longer and he would've been beyond my power to save, as it is he'll have to stay here for a couple of weeks at least until I feel he is fully healed._" She walked off to see James and I sat next to Sirius and held his hand in mine. His eyes opened a few minutes later and he smiled.

"_Hey, I told you I wouldn't let you leave me._" I smiled as he laughed then winced.

"_Oh, don't make me laugh, it hurts._"

"_And so it damn well should, you scared me back there! Trying to say goodbye, as if I would just let you die in my arms._"

"_Well it'd be the best place to go, and it's not like I wanted to leave you._" I leant down and kissed him passionately.

"_Just don't scare me like that again okay?!_"

"_Okay._" He smiled and pulled me into a big hug. The others came over a few minutes later with James in tow, he was now well enough to leave according to Madam Pomfry.

"_Hey Padfoot, don't you scare us like that again you hear!_" Lilly told him off and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"_Yeah, you gave us all a fright there, especially your girlfriend, she was going ape._" Remus smiled at me as I burst out laughing.

"_Well wouldn't you if your girlfriend was dying in your arms and trying to say goodbye._"

"_True._" He smiled again as I turned back to Sirius. We stayed with him until Madam Pomfry came over to kick us out at around eight, where we trudged up to our rooms and fell asleep, Lilly stayed with us that night, she stayed in my bed and I slept in Sirius's. I cried myself to sleep thinking about when I really will lose Sirius for good.

We were in Charms two weeks later when there was a knock on the door, interrupting Flitwick's lesson.

"_Come in!_" he was very agitated. The door opened and a voice I could recognise in my sleep made me look up and smile.

"_I'm sorry I'm late professor, Madam Pomfry was fussing over me up until the last minute when she finally let me go._"

"_Very well Mr Black, go find your seat and the other's will help you catch up._" He turned and walked over to the empty seat on my right.

"_It's about time you showed up, I was nearly landed next to Peter again!_" I whispered as he got his stuff out. In fact it was Remus who got landed with Peter, yet again. Flitwick got back to his lecture and soon we were onto the practical work. We were learning how to protect ourselves against werewolves. Safe to say Remus was not the most enthusiastic person in this class for once, something professor Flitwick noted and commented on, making Remus turn a bright shade of red and us laugh. He soon got his revenge though, after all, he wasn't a Marauder for nothing.

Crap! I'm going to be late, Flitwick's going to kill me._ I thought as I ran through the corridors to reach the charms classroom. The look on her face when I walked in was priceless, it was such a bummer I'd have to wait till after class to kiss her. Class was humorous, we were learning a charm to repel werewolves and Remus __didn't like it at all. It was hilarious when Flitwick noticed this and pointed it out in front of everyone. We were in hysterics, we regretted it later of course, but it was still funny. The second we were out of the class I grabbed Skye and pulled her in for a kiss, it felt so good; her lips just made me melt. It was lunch so I decided to take Skye for a walk around the grounds. I'd been stuck in bed for two weeks and I needed the exercise. _

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not giving up on me,_"_

"Well I was hardly going to let you die Sirius, I'd be lost if I lost you."_ She wrapped her arms round me, pressing her body close to mine, so I did the same. She fit in my arms perfectly, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Truth was, if I lost her I'd be just as lost as she would be._

Christmas drew nearer and Sirius had given me Lilly's present back, during all he had went through he never dropped it, it's quite funny really. Most people went home for the holidays; they'd got the spooks from when the Death Eaters attacked so it was basically the Marauders, Lilly, and me in the Gryffindor tower on Christmas day. I slept until half seven when I felt something heavy land on me, knocking the wind out of me.

"_Holy Cow! What the hell was that!_" I yelled as I scrambled out of bed to see a big black dog sitting at the edge of my bed, wagging his tail.

"_SIRIUS!_" I flew at him just as he bounded off the bed and out the room, I gave chase, wanting to kill him.

"_Skye, it's about time you got up! Presents! Come open them!_" James shouted to me as I entered the Common room. Sirius had changed into his normal gorgeous self and was sitting cross-legged and topless in front of an empty chair which I lowered myself into, unfortunately it made my slip ride up my thighs and Sirius noticed this. Yet all he did was smile.

The others had opened most of their presents, but not the one's from me. Lilly had made them wait before they opened them; well she let them open the chocolates. Peter opened his first. His face lit up and he immediately took it out and fixed it on his neck, it looked really cool. Then Remus opened his.

"_Skye, it's…it's…_"

"_Breathtaking?_" I chimed in as he looked up, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree and he looked so happy.

"_Yes, it's beautiful. Thank you, em, is it silver?_"

"_No, it's white gold, I wouldn't dream of giving you silver, I want to keep you not kill you._" I smiled at him as he laughed then looked at James who was eagerly ripping the wrapping paper from his. His face did the same as Remus and he jumped up and ran over to me, wrapping me in a huge hug.

"_It's brilliant! Hey it looks just like me!_"

"_Well it should, it was crafted from a picture I took of you when you were like that._" His face dropped when he realised he'd been followed. Then it was Lilly's turn.

"_I hope you like it, it took me ages to figure out what to get you._" I said as she finished unwrapping it and opened the box.

"_Skye they're gorgeous! Thank you!_" she turned to James and showed off the set and he took the necklace and fixed it to her neck, his and Remus's were already on them.

"_I was right, the stones do go with your eyes._" I said as she also jumped up and hugged me. Last it was Sirius's turn, he took what seemed like ages to unwrap his, and his face when he saw it was priceless and well worth the wait.

"_It's beautiful, thank you._" I leant down to him as he kissed me.

"_But why are there two dogs?_" I smiled and looked at Lilly who had burst out giggling.

"_That's what I asked her, and boy is it a great answer._" She howled and I picked up his wand and concentrated on my animagus form.

_I saw her pick up my wand and point it at her, the next thing I knew I had a gorgeous snow white wolf on my lap!_

"You did it!_" I yelled and hugged her tight, she yipped and started licking my face. The others were dumbstruck and Lilly was in stitches she was laughing that hard. Then Skye jumped off me and ran to the others who burst out laughing and started petting her. Then she came back to me and curled up in my lap._

"Oh no you don't, you've got presents to open too ya know!_" I said and grabbed my wand and pointed it at her, soon I had my girlfriend sitting in my lap (best place she could ever be) pouting at me because I ruined her fun._

"Okay, okay, I was having fun though._" She said and turned round to open her presents, leaning back on me as I wrapped my arms around her waist._

The first present was from Peter, it was part of a charm, of a rat no less, and chocolates. Lilly's was the bracelet and a charm of a wolf, then I picked up Remus's gift. A werewolf charm, chocolates, and a book on the Greek deities.

James got me a stag charm, more chocolates, and a really gorgeous midnight blue Celtic dress which was addressed from him and Lilly.

Sirius's was more chocolate, a dog charm, and a note telling me I'd get the rest of it later. Interesting.

"_Thanks guys._" I said as we got up to go and get dressed. I went upstairs with Lilly, I'd been spending the Holidays in her dorm to keep her company, and dumping my things on my bed I grabbed a towel and went for a shower.

We spent the whole morning just talking about everything, we weren't supposed to be meeting the guys until half three for the Christmas ball they were throwing this year (even though there weren't many students that weren't Slytherins), which gave us plenty of time to get ready.

I got changed into my new dress and when Lilly came out of the shower and got dressed I did her hair and she did mine. It was in ringlets that flowed down to my waist and I had two clips in to stop it falling over my face.

"_That dress looks beautiful on you._" She smiled as I stood in front of the mirror putting on my earrings. I turned to see Lilly wearing an emerald green dress that clung to her and looked fabulous, she had her jewellery I gave her on too.

"_Wow, you look amazing._" I said as I went over and fixed a bit of her hair that had come loose, it was up in a simple but elegant bun with a couple slivers of her hair waving down her face.

"_I wonder what Sirius is going to be like when he see's you._" She laughed and I joined in, imagining the look on his face.

"_James's face will probably be the same._" I told her and she just linked arms with me and walked down to the Common room, the guys were getting impatient and were shouting our names.

"What is taking them so long?! LILLY! SKYE! HURRY UP!_" I yelled up the stairs. We had been ready for a while; we were all in jeans and baggy shirts. James's was gold, Remus's was red, Peter's was brown and mine was midnight blue._

_I was just about to call for them again when they came down the stairs. They both looked amazing. Lilly was in a green dress that clung to curves I'd never noticed she had before, she was wearing her new jewellery and had her hair up in a loose bun _

_with a couple bits of hair down her face, looking beautiful, James was gob smacked to say the least, but I paid more attention to my stunningly beautiful girlfriend._

_She was wearing her charm bracelet and the jewellery from her birthday, and her new dress from Lilly and James, her hair was hanging freely down her back and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen before in my life. _

"You can stop staring now._" she said as she came up to me and kissed me like only she can, making me go weak and falling for her all over again._

"Shall we go now? Or are you going to be staring at us all night and not move from this spot._" Lilly was trying hard not to laugh her head off as she said this, at which point James finally came round and we all took off down to the Great Hall._

_I never thought a ball could be so much fun (even if it was full of Slytherins), but every second of it was, for one reason and one reason alone. Skye. It was supposed to last until well after midnight, but I took Skye away nearer 9pm. We walked outside and I led her to a clearing that I had prepared earlier on._

"Sirius, where are you taking me?_"_

"To your present._" I smiled as she followed me, her hand never leaving mine. When we arrived her jaw dropped in awe._

"Sirius, it's beautiful!_" I had set up a blanket with a basket on it, beside it was a stereo with soft music in it which was playing away quietly and next to that was a wrapped present. I lead her to the blanket and we sat down, it had been charmed to stay warm and keep the snow off it, for it was snowing now._

_I handed over her present, it was another necklace, this time it was a __claddagh. A heart, held by two hands that circled it and on the heart was a crown. The heart was made of a deep blue sapphire and looked gorgeous; there was also a picture of me and her together and one behind that of all of us, Lilly included._

"Sirius it's beautiful, thank you._"_

"I first saw the necklace when I was in Ireland on holiday during the summer, the hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart…_"_

"Love._" She smiled up at me and I leant over and kissed her, for I did love her deeply._

"Yeah, love, oh here, this is also for you._" I took off one of the rings from my hand; it was also a claddagh, but plain silver this time. I put it on her ring finger._

"It's a promise ring. When it's facing towards you it means you're spoken for._" I whispered in her ear._

"I love it Sirius, and I love you._" She loves me! She actually said it!_

"I love you too._" We were kissing again, but this time it was short lived, something threw me backwards off of Skye, I heard her screaming and the next thing I knew I was knocked out._

_I can't believe I told him I love him! Oh please say it back! Please don't hurt me!_ the thoughts ran through my head involuntarily, I had loved the gifts, and I had been so happy that the words just fell out.

"_I love you too._" He said it! Yes! He loves me! I can't believe it. We leant in for another kiss that didn't last long. One minute we were happy, the next he had been thrown back by a man dressed in black with a white mask on: A Death Eater!

"_SIRIUS!_" I yelled as another appeared and knocked him out. I was about to get up and see if he was okay when someone grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

"_LET GO OF ME!! PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!_" I was kicking and screaming, desperate to see if Sirius was okay!

"_She's a feisty one; the Dark Lord will like that._" I had heard that voice before, in my own time. Lucius Malfoy! The next thing I knew we had apparated to a clearing somewhere in England would be my guess. There were groups of Death Eaters all over the place and a cauldron in the middle of the clearing with none other than Severus Snape stirring it and adding ingredients!

I was let go and landed on my ass with a painful thud and I was about to get up to leave when I heard a voice that chilled me to the bone making me freeze. A voice I knew very well.

Lord Voldemort.

"_Welcome my little one._" Even now his voice was poison and pure evil, but his features weren't as distorted as when I had last seen him, in this time he looked positively handsome even though he was evil itself.

"_What do you want with me?!_" I spat out at him.

"_My you are a feisty one aren't you, Severus never mentioned that._"

"_I didn't know my lord. I just know she is extremely good at Potions._" Said Snape from beside the cauldron.

"_Evil worm!_" I spat at him. I never did like Snape, and when he killed Dumbledore it was the last straw for me. The only reason I was even nice to him in class was to cover up where I was from.

"_Now, now, play nice children, after all Miss Gallen, you will be assisting me tonight and if you succeed properly then I will reward you faithfully._"

"_I don't want your rewards! I want to see you dead!_" he raised an eyebrow at this and started laughing, then suddenly he was before me, I had still been sitting on the ground and now I had a hand under my chin forcing me to stand.

"_My_ _you are a pretty thing aren't you? If I were you I'd take my offer…_"

"_You can shove your offer up you're…_" his hand tightened round my throat and my body left the ground slightly, my hands clawed at his as I fought for air.

"_You didn't let me finish, it's rude to interrupt people. Now where was I, oh yes; as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, you had best take my offer, or my Death Eaters will have a lot of fun torturing you and playing with you at the Revel tonight._" My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. He finally loosened his grip on my throat to let me speak and I took in a gulp of warm air.

"_What will I get if I do it? Will you kill me?_"

"_Of course not, I will make you an honorary Death Eater, and send you back to school unharmed._"

"_What do I have to do?_" he gave me a grin that made my stomach roll and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"_I knew you would come around._"

"_I didn't say I would do it, I just want to know what I've to do first._"

"_It's quite simple really, I want you to finish this potion with Severus, he needs help with it and suggested you as a likely candidate._"

"_Just make a potion, that's all?_"

"_Yes._"

"_What's it for._"

"_You'll find out once it's completed._" I thought hard about this, and then decided. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. My thoughts had been shielded against Voldemort so he didn't know what I was thinking.

"_I see you are well trained in Occlumency._"

"_I had a good teacher._"

"_Really, and who might that be?_"

"_You wouldn't know him. Alright, I'll do the potion._"

"_Excellent._" He put me back down on the ground and I coughed up as much air as I could, he had been slowly killing me by tightening his hold on my chin and cutting off my air. I walked over to Severus and got started on finishing the potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, in case u havn't guessed this is my first story on here so reviews would be great! also my computer at college is acting up with me so bear with me on the lack of indication of a change in character!! thnx xcxc

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 3**

_When I finally came round there was no-one in sight, the clearing had been trashed and my carefully planned outing had been thrown all over the place. There was not a sign of Skye._

"SKYE! SKYE WHERE ARE YOU?!_" I shouted hopelessly. I looked all over the place but couldn't find her. I quickly transformed and ran to the castle as fast as I could, hoping against hope that maybe she had gotten away and headed home. I transformed back at the door and ran inside, nothing had changed, everyone was happy, not the scene that would indicate someone knew we were attacked. James spotted me and came over._

"Sirius, having a good time? Where's Skye?_" He sounded as though he didn't have a care in the world. She hadn't been back here. She'd been taken by them._

"Sirius? What's wrong?_" he looked worried now, and so he should be._

"Skye, she hasn't been back here has she?_"_

"No, did you screw up?!_" Lilly said, coming over to talk to us._

"NO, we were attacked and I was knocked out and now I can't find Skye anywhere!_" I was frantic by now and people were starting to stare. At that moment Dumbledore came over._

"My boy what is wrong? You seem distressed._"_

"WELL NO BLOODY WONDER! I WAS HAVING A MEAL WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN WE WERE ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS, I WAS KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS AND WHEN I CAME ROUND I FOUND OUT THAT THEY HAD TAKEN HER!_" I yelled hysterically. Everyone had gone quiet now and Dumbledore immediately sent everyone to their dorms and told us to follow him to his office. Professor McGonagall came with us. We were soon all sitting in his office with him behind his desk._

"Mr. Black, May I ask who your girlfriend was?_" he looked as if he already knew the answer but had to ask me anyway._

"Skye Gallen._" I said and he let out a big sigh._

"I was afraid of that. I don't know the reason why she was taken but we must get her back soon before he finds out about her._"_

"What do you mean finds out about her?_"_

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Mr. Black that is for her to say, not I._"_

It didn't take long to finish the potion, no more than half an hour at the most; my thoughts kept drifting to Sirius and if he was awake now. Imagining what he must be going through to find me gone. I was brought out of these thoughts yet again by another sharp jab to my side. Severus was standing beside me and had just elbowed me again.

"_Are you nearly done?_" he asked and I nodded and threw in the final ingredient. There was a bright purple whoosh of smoke that made us stand back that indicated the potion was ready.

"_Is it done?_" Voldemort came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist, I gave an involuntary shudder and he laughed.

"_It needs to cool down for a few minutes before you can take it my lord._" Severus replied.

"_Well done, you may both join in the revel as honorary members tonight._"

"_No, we have to be getting back to the school before anyone notices us missing._" I said quickly, not wanting to become a part of this.

"_Yes, well it does make sense. Hold out your right arm please my beautiful young flower._" When I didn't do as he asked he grabbed it and, placing his hand over my fore arm, he pointed his wand at me and muttered something unintelligible. The next thing I felt was a lot of pain shooting up my arm, I collapsed to the ground clutching my arm as Voldemort let it go.

"_Get up my dear; you'll get that beautiful dress dirty._" He grabbed me again and lifted me up. I removed my hand to see what he had done to me. There on my arm was the Dark Mark, it was Black and so evil looking I really was about to throw up. He had just branded me a Death Eater!

"_Now you may leave us. Lucius, take them back._"

"_Yes my lord._" I was in so much shock that I never even noticed how roughly I was being handled by Lucius; Snape was being taken back by another Death Eater.

I felt the familiar pangs as we apparated back to Hogwarts, or at least that's where I thought we would end up. We actually ended up in a clearing not far from there, and not far from where I had been with Sirius earlier on.

"_What are we doing here? Why am I not at Hogwarts?_" I demanded, then I looked at Lucius, he had something in his eyes that made me want to scream. He grabbed my arms roughly and forced his mouth over mine. All I could feel were his lips and how his hands were moving over my body. He had backed me up to a tree and I was trying my hardest to get away. Tears were streaming down my face freely now. It was when his hand wandered up my thigh and I felt him press hard against me that I panicked big time and brought my knee up hard to his groin. I was immediately let go and I grabbed his wand, turned into a wolf and ran as fast as I could away from him.

When I reached the grounds of Hogwarts I ran even fasted to the safety of the castle, to Sirius.

_I was in my room now, looking at the map. It had been over an hour since she had disappeared. I had just flicked to the front of Hogwarts when I saw something appear on the map, running very fast to the castle. I jumped up immediately and took off down to the Entrance Hall._

I kept looking back to make sure I wasn't being followed, I never knew how far the castle was from the gates until just now. I looked forward again; the doors were so close now…just a few more steps…

_I had reached the Entrance Hall in record time and saw that she wasn't there. I ran to the door and looked out, there, not far from the door; I noticed something sort of grey in the snow. I ran forward and saw that it was Skye! I turned her back into herself and picked her up. Then very carefully I carried her back into Hogwarts and to the Hospital Wing, to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her._

_I was standing talking to Poppy when he came in carrying her. He immediately went for the nearest empty bed and laid her carefully down._

"I found her by the doors, she was unconscious._" He puffed, clearly out of breath._

"Very well, leave us._" It was clear he wanted to stay but in the end gave in and trudged outside. I turned to have a proper look at the young woman. Her dress was covered in mud and what looked like potion residue, her skin was red, she'd obviously been running, and there were marks on her neck._

"OH!_" I heard Poppy yell and I went over to see what was wrong. There, branded on her right arm, was the Dark Mark._

I woke up in familiar surroundings. The Hospital Wing. I looked around for Sirius, to see Dumbledore staring at me intently.

"_Welcome back Miss Gallen. Tell me, how did you get that remarkable tattoo on your forearm?_"

"_Voldemort did it._" I said, everything that happened came flooding back and I broke down. He came over and sat beside me.

"_Myrina, I know it's hard, but you must tell me what happened._" I looked up to see his eyes full of worry.

"_First off professor, my name is Skye, not Myrina, and second I want to see if Sirius is okay before I tell you anything._" He stood up and went to open the door, there on the other side; his face full of worry, was Sirius. As soon as he saw I was awake he ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever. And boy did I need it.

"_Are you alright, what happened?_" I sat back and moved the arm of my sleeve up to reveal what Voldemort did to me. I saw Sirius recoil at it and move back.

"_Are you telling me your one of them?!_"

"_I am now; Voldemort kidnapped me to help Snape make a potion for him. I don't know what potion it was but I definatly would know it again if I saw it._"

"_Are you sure?_" Dumbledore was next to me now, I nodded my head and he motioned for me to continue. I looked over at Sirius who looked like he was going to be sick.

"_I guess I should start at the beginning. Well Sirius and I were in a clearing having a meal. He had set it up as a surprise for me and we hadn't been there long when we were interrupted by someone pulling Sirius away from me and knocking him out._"

"_Is this part true?_" Dumbledore turned to Sirius who just nodded; he was avoiding making eye contact with me.

"_Well I was grabbed from behind where me being me started kicking and screaming, I heard someone behind me calling me feisty and I recognized it. It was Lucius Malfoy. Anyway they apparated with me to a clearing full of Death Eaters and in the middle of this clearing was a cauldron, Snape was by it adding ingredients to it and stirring it._

_I would have run away as soon as they let me go but Voldemort himself showed up and started talking to me._" I told Dumbledore and Sirius the conversation I had with him and how I decided to do the potion to possibly act as a spy.

"_After we had finished it he grabbed my arm and branded me with the Mark then asked Lucius to bring me back here, he got another Death Eater to assist Snape._"

"_That still doesn't explain why I found you collapsed at the doors of the castle._" Sirius said; there was hurt in his voice along with hate. It tore me apart to hear it directed at me.

"_Carry on please Skye._" Dumbledore said, ignoring Sirius.

"_Well we appeared in a clearing not far from here and when I asked him why we were there he pushed me up against a tree and tried to force himself on me. I panicked and kneed him then I ran for it hoping I was going the right way to the castle. I guess I was just exhausted by the time I reached here that I collapsed._"

"_Well I shall have a word with Severus Snape and shall inform the Ministry of this at once._" Dumbledore said as he stood up and strode out of the Hospital Wing. I turned to see Sirius staring at me, for the first time since I had shown him the Dark Mark on my arm. He looked so lost; I just wanted to give him a hug to make him forget it all.

"_Sirius? Sirius talk to me please?!_"

"_I don't know what to say. My girlfriend just went and joined the Death Eaters voluntarily._"

"_I didn't join voluntarily! I told you I agreed to do the Potion and that was it. He was the one that grabbed my arm and put this…this…thing on it!_" I was in tears by now, my boyfriend hated me and I'd just been branded by the Dark Lord for good.

We sat in silence for a while; I sat silently sobbing as Sirius stared into the empty space in front of him.

"_Do you still love me?_" he asked.

"_Of course I do! How could you even think I wouldn't?_"

"_I don't know what to believe about you anymore._" I moved down the bed and took Sirius's hand in mine and looked straight into his eyes, making sure he couldn't look away.

"_Sirius, I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, if you don't believe me then believe us, believe what you feel. Please! I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you._"

"_I don't want to lose you either but what other choice do I have?!_"

"_Stay with me! Help me get through this, I can't do this without you Sirius, if you can't believe anything then at least believe me when I say that!_"

"_I don't know Skye; I really do love you, with all my heart but…_"

"_Sirius you don't need any more reason than that! Please stay with me!_" I was in tears again, praying to any gods that would hear me that he stayed with me.

"_I need time to think Skye. I'm sorry._" Was all he said then brushing my hands away he got up and left the Hospital Wing leaving me looking stunned, a part of me died right then.

I sat back on the bed as Madam Pomfry came over to me, she looked worried and when she asked if I was okay, all I did was stare straight ahead of me, not bothering to wipe the fresh tears away.

"_Skye, what happened?_"

"_He left me._" Those three small words left me feeling empty, and lost. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in a tight hug with Poppy, bawling into her shoulder. I stayed there until I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 4**

"Poppy, how is she doing?_" Dumbledore asked the Nurse as he walked into the Wing. He could see her settling the young woman down comfortably._

"If I ever see that Sirius Black again so help me I'll beat him to within an inch of his worthless hide._" She spat and stormed into her office, Albus followed her, wondering what on earth had happened._

"Poppy, what happened?_"_

"He left her! Just when she needs him the most he said he needs time to think and leaves her! She broke down completely!_" this wasn't good, the last thing he needed was for Myrina to lose herself; they needed to find a way to get her back to her own time, fast._

"Poppy is there anything you can do to help her?_"_

"What she needs is her friends Albus; she needs people she can rely on. Friends that won't run away when they find out what she's been through._"_

"I shall try and find Miss Evans and Misters Potter and Lupin for her then, they seem to be the closest to her._" He bowed to Poppy as always and left her office, stopping once to look at the young woman lying on the bed. He was in the Gryffindor Common Room within minutes._

_Sirius finally came into the room, but he was looking so down I knew that something was wrong._

"Sirius, what happened? Have they found her? Is she alright?_"_

"She's in the Hospital Wing._" Was all he said before he flung himself on his bed and shut the curtains, Lilly came in just then with Dumbledore behind her. She headed straight for James as Dumbledore came in and sat down. Peter wasn't around at the moment._

"I assume that Mr. Black had told you that Skye is back._"_

"All he said was that she's in the Hospital Wing._" Said James from his bed._

"Indeed, I must ask the three of you to accompany me to the Hospital Wing to see her, and I must warn you, do not be alarmed about anything she shows you._" He said and left. We stood for a few seconds pondering this before we got up and followed him, leaving Sirius to his thoughts._

I woke up to see Lilly, Remus and James standing round my bed, Lilly swooped down and hugged me when she saw I was awake.

"_Thank god you're alright; we were so worried about you._" She said as she leant into James who wrapped his arms around her. I looked away to see Remus looking at me.

"_Skye, what happened?_" he asked me gently as he sat beside me and held my hand. I gave a small smile and prepared myself for the worst. I let go of Remus's hand and lifted up my arm to reveal the Mark.

"_Oh my god! Skye what happened?!_" Remus was worried about me and he had grabbed my hand again. Lilly and James also sat on the bed at the other side of me. I was sitting up by now so I launched into what had happened. When I told them about what happened between Sirius and I Lilly went into a Tirade about how selfish and self centered he was while James swore he would make him see sense. Remus stayed quiet through it all, he just sat there, never once letting go of my hand for which I silently thanked him.

James and Lilly left us for a few minutes to see Madam Pomfry and find out when I could leave.

"_Skye, I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'm here for you._" I looked at him and saw how sincere he was being, I knew he meant it and I flung myself at him in a hug which he returned tightly.

"_Thank you Remus, I just hope it's enough._" I stayed in the hug for a while as Remus stroked my hair, keeping me calm as only my friends know how. Just before I pulled away I felt him kiss the top of my head, I looked at him and smiled warmly. James and Lilly came back then and said Madam Pomfry wanted me to stay in over night to make sure I was okay and that I could go back tomorrow.

"_Thanks guys, thank you for not leaving me._"

"_Like we would. We're your friends, friends don't abandon each other. Besides you'd do the same for us._" She smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"_Damn straight I would._" They left me about ten minutes later when Madam Pomfry came over with a dreamless sleep potion for me. She stood by me as I drank it all and the last thing I saw was Remus.

She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful. I don't know how Sirius could leave her at a time like this! I knew he could be an ass sometimes but this is ridiculous! If James couldn't be able to talk sense into him then he shouldn't be allowed to have her! I 

would never treat her like that! Oh my god, what am I saying?!_ Remus stopped where he was and ran over his most recent thought, he still couldn't believe he kissed her, even though it was only her forehead. It was then it dawned on him. He liked Skye a lot more than a friend. _Could I be falling in love with her?

"Oi Moony! Hurry up!_" I looked up to see Prongs and Lilly up ahead, they both looked furious, no doubt they were going to give Sirius a good chewing out when they saw him. I felt no sympathy at all for him. If he lost her then he would have no-one to blame but himself._

"I'm coming._" I ran after them and caught up with them at the Fat Lady._

"Mistletoe._" Lilly said; the Fat Lady was absolutely drunk but swung forward to let us in anyway. When we got to our room all we heard were howls, we opened the door to find Sirius in his animagus form howling and trashing the room._

"Sirius!"_ I yelled and he stopped what he was doing._

"Sirius will you please stop demolishing our room!_" he turned back into his normal form and strode into the bathroom, we could see the tears falling down his face._

"I'll see you guys tomorrow._" Lilly said and stepped out of the room quietly, obviously she had re-thought shouting at him tonight. James however had no intention of letting up. He went to the door and started banging on it, shouting on Padfoot._

"PADFOOT! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW! OR SO HELP ME I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS BLASTED DOOR AND BREAK YOUR BLOODY NECK!_"_

"James! Maybe now isn't the best ti…_"_

"SHOVE IT MOONY! SIRIUS!!_" the door opened and he came out. He had a towel round him now and he was looking very wet._

"What do you want; tell me quick so I can go back to drowning._"_

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE SKYE?!_"_

"BECAUSE I NEED TIME TO THINK! I JUST FOUND OUT THE WOMAN I LOVE IS A FECKING DEATH EATER FOR FECK SAKE! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU FOUND OUT LILLY WAS ONE!_"_

"I WOULDN'T LEAVE HER WHEN SHE NEEDED ME THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE! SHE WAS RIPPED APART WHEN YOU LEFT HER! EVEN POPPY SAID SO!_"_

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER! I LOVE HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! BUT I HAD TO LEAVE! I COULDN'T HANDLE IT! KNOWING THAT VOLDEMORT BRANDED HER AND THEN SHE HAD MALFOY ALL OVER HER!_"_

"EXACTLY! ITS THOSE REASONS THAT SHE NEEDS YOU TO RECOVER FROM! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER ANYMORE THAN YOU WANT HER TOO. IF YOU TRULY LOVED HER YOU'D KNOW THAT!_" James finally calmed __down and stormed out of the room, leaving Sirius to stare at his back. He sat on the bed and I sat beside him._

"James has a point Padfoot old friend. And she was devastated; she couldn't stop crying for you._"_

"I had to leave Remus, I had to think this through, I mean he'll be summoning her to revels now, and she could end up being one of the party favors!_"_

"And she will need some sanity in her life when she comes back to keep her sane. She needs to know that her friends and the man that she loves will still be there for her._" It hurt for me to say those words, but they had to be said. I couldn't get involved with Skye in any other way than friendship; I wouldn't do that to Sirius._

"You're right as always. Should I go see her now?_"_

"No, Madam Pomfry gave her a dreamless sleep potion so she's out for the count just now. But go see her first thing in the morning._" He nodded then got up and went back into the bathroom to have a proper shower, not to drown himself this time. I went down to the Common room to see Lilly and James cradling each other as if they were afraid one of them would disappear. She looked up when she saw me coming down the stairs._

"How is he?_" she asked._

"He'shaving a shower just now and has agreed to go and see her first thing in the morning._"_

"Okay, is it okay if I stay in your room tonight? Only I don't want to be in my dorm on my own._"_

"Sure, I doubt James is going to object, or Sirius for that matter._" I replied and trudged back up the stairs to my bed._

_I always knew I'd get a chewing out from my friends, but never one like James gave me. Thankfully Remus helped me see sense by not shouting at me, yet managing to back up James at the same time. _

_In the shower I tried so hard not to drown myself like I had been doing before James threatened to break the door and my neck and when I was lying in bed, with Lilly, James and Remus around me, I found I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept drifting back to Skye and how Voldemort had ruined our Christmas. I knew she loved me as much as I loved her, but it was so hard to look at her or the Mark without flinching. Remus was right though. If I truly did love her then I would know she wouldn't do this willingly, and I wouldn't care about the Mark on her arm. Sleep finally came to me and I surrendered to it willingly._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep em coming!! Again sorry about the lack of notice between characters but these computers jus refuse 2 save em! lol

Manic-Cheese-Fairy: first of all wit the hell's a Mary-Sue?plz note i'm new to this and thts a new one on me. Second I get what you're saying but thats the way i've pictured her and the italics are to indicate a change of character or to indicate that someone is speaking or to indicate a thought.

Keisha.cl: Thnx for the compliments, it really means alot considering this is my first fanfic!! xx

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 5**

"_How are you feeling this morning?_" Poppy was leaning over me as I opened my eyes. I carefully sat up and stretched.

"_I'm okay. My arm still hurts though._"

"_Well I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that, but you do have a visitor._"

"_Who?_" she stepped back and went into her office as someone walked out of it. He walked over to me, his head bowed. I didn't need to see his face to know who it was, I already knew.

"_Sirius, what are you doing here?_" he came and sat down beside me on the bed and looked at me. He looked terrible, like he hadn't gotten any sleep and his eyes were all bloodshot.

"_I'm so sorry Skye._" He said and started crying. I moved over and wrapped him in my arms, comforting him as best I could.

"_I'm so sorry I left you. I just needed to think!_"

"_I understand Sirius._" He looked up at me and I raised my hand to his face and wiped the tears away.

"_Sirius please don't cry; you'll get me started._" I laughed and he smiled.

"_I love you Skye._" He leant over and kissed me like he'd never kissed me before. It was so passionate, so loving and I felt myself fall in love with him all over again. When we parted he picked up my arm and turned it over to see the Mark. To my surprise he didn't flinch this time, instead he raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"_It's a part of you now, I get that, and I'll be here for you no matter what happens._" I held onto him tight as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"_I love you Sirius._"

Finally! I thought he'd never come back. I must thank James and Remus for this._ Poppy thought to herself with a smile as she closed the office door._

An hour later I was up and on my way back to the room with Sirius who had his arm around me tightly.

"_I'm going to have to try and fix this dress._" I complained, I hope Lilly and James wouldn't mind the state it's in considering I only got it yesterday _was it really only last night?_

The portrait opened and before I knew it a whoosh of red came flying at me as Lilly ran up and hugged me tight, Sirius walked over to James and thanked him, and then they were hugging.

"_I'm so glad you're alright, oh my god, we have to get that dress fixed._" She said as she finally realized the state I was in.

"_Well I want a shower so if you don't mind…_" I said with a smile and made my way up the stairs to my room. Remus was sitting on his bed reading when I walked in.

"_Morning Remus._"

"_Skye, how are you feeling?_"

"_A lot better now, Sirius came back this morning._"

"_Good, at least James did something right last night._" He laughed and I went over and hugged him.

"_Thank you for what you did last night. It meant a lot to know I could still count on you_." I bent over and kissed his cheek before going for my shower. I never saw the single tear slip down his face.

When I came out the shower I found Remus gone and Sirius laying on his bed. I walked over in my towel and lent down to kiss him.

"_Hey babe, I have something for you._" He said and bent down the other side of his bed and pulled something out. It was the photos and the necklace he gave me yesterday.

"_Sirius you found them!_" I had a huge grin on my face as I hugged him and gave him another huge kiss. I took the photos and placed them on my bedside table and put the necklace on.

"_Thank you Sirius._" I said, kissed him, and then went to lock the door. Once that was done I walked to my bed, grabbed my wand and soundproofed the room, then walked over to Sirius and crawled onto the bed with him, straddling his lap.

"_I could get used to this view._" He joked as I leant down and kissed him deeply. My towel fell from my body as I sat back up. His eyes widened in shock and I could feel him growing hard underneath me.

"_I bet you could get used to this view too._" I smiled and kissed him again, he was sitting up now and his arms went around my naked body.

_My eyes widened in shock as her towel fell from her; she had the most perfect body I'd ever seen! I sat up to hide how hard I was becoming at the sight of her naked body._

"I bet you could get used to this view too._" She teased as she leant in for another kiss. My arms went around her body; her skin was so soft, so beautiful._

_Her arms moved down to my waist and I felt her hands go under my top and pull it up, we stopped kissing for a few seconds as she moved my top over my head and threw it on the floor. I grabbed her body and rolled her over so I was on top and I undid my trousers and took them off along with my boxers. Soon we were both entwined in each others arms, kissing and caressing every inch of each other. _

_When we were ready I gently lowered myself onto her body as I lay between her legs. I could feel her tense slightly._

"Are you okay?_"_

"Yes, go on._" She urged so I gently slide inside her, she gasped in pain and I immediately pulled out, I didn't want to hurt her._

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?_" stupid question but I was worried._

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous that's all. Go on please._" She urged me again so I slide into her again, this time it was a moan of ecstasy that escaped her lips._

"I love you._" I whispered in her ear as I moved inside her deeper._

It was amazing, I had expected to feel some pain when he first entered and he stopped to make sure I was okay, then he kept going, it felt so amazing, my whole body was buzzing with pleasure, throughout it all he kept telling me how much he loved me, reassuring me the whole way. When we both came I screamed in pleasure! Soon we were just laying in each others arms with the covers pulled over us to stop us getting too cold.

"_How do you feel?_" he asked, he was concerned about me, he was so sweet sometimes. I smiled.

"_Great, you were amazing._"

"_So were you._" He smiled back.

"_That was your first time wasn't it._" I nodded and he held me closer.

"_Mine too._" He whispered. I looked up at him shocked.

"_You really mean that you'd never done it before?_"

"_Yes. I never found anyone I liked enough until I met you._" He kissed me deeply again and I melted into his arms. This made the experience much more special. We fell asleep within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, i know it's a short chapter but i'm kinda busy with projects at the moment, just uploading these when i get a spare minute! lol Please please please review!! i like to know what you all think about my story and whether or not to put any new one's i have up!!

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 6**

I smiled as I remembered what Sirius and I had done, and when I opened my eyes I expected to see Sirius, I didn't. He was gone.

"_Sirius?!_" I looked around the room for him but couldn't see him anywhere.

"_Sirius?!_" I said with a bit more urgency in my voice. The bathroom door opened and he came running over holding a towel round him.

"_What is it? Are you okay?_" he sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"_I'm fine now; you just scared me that's all._"

"_Did you think I'd left you?_"

"_Yes._" He lifted my face to he could look into my eyes.

"_I told you I would never leave you. And it means much more to me to stay with you now, especially after what we did._" He smiled at the thought and we kissed again. When we pulled away I got out of bed and went to have a quick wash while Sirius got dressed. I walked into the room to see him sitting on the bed tying his shoe laces. I went to my trunk and pulled out a baby blue sport like dress and got changed into it. Then slipped into a blue pair of trainers I had. There was a knock at the door and I remembered that I'd locked it. I de-soundproofed the room and unlocked the door. Remus walked in with a grin on his face.

"_I wondered when you'd let me back into my room._"

"_We needed to talk in private which is why I locked the door._" I said in reply, Sirius was staying out of this for once.

"_Yes well, the other's are in the Common room, Lilly's waiting for you to show up so you can get started fixing that dress._" His eyes had a shine to them that made me wonder if he actually believed my story. I just grabbed my dress and walked out of the room, I'll let Sirius deal with Remus. I had Lilly to deal with. This was going to be fun.

I arrived in the Common room to see James beating Lilly at a game of Wizards chess. She was losing big time by the looks of things and appeared relieved when I walked over to them.

"_Skye, what took you so long?_"

"_Sirius and I had to talk._"

"_Oh, are you going to be staying in the dorm with me again? You know I hate being alone._"

"_Of course._"

"_Great!_" she jumped up, grabbed my hand and dragged me up to our room.

"_Now I have an excuse to leave that game._" I laughed as she collapsed on her bed I joined her and sat down.

"_So._"

"_So what?_"

"_What did you and Sirius 'talk' about?_"

"_Lilly!_"

"_Oh come on! You're practically glowing Skye! You hardly expect me to believe you just talked!_"

"_Yeah well we did talk…_"

"_And…_"

"_And…well… we err kind of…_" she stared at me gob smacked.

"_Did you…you know…do it?_" all I did was look away as I turned bright red. She let out a yell and hugged me.

"_Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Did it hurt?_"

"_A bit, but it was well worth it. He was so gentle with me and kept telling me he loved me the whole time._" I smiled as I remembered.

"_Aww! I wish James would hurry up, we haven't done anything yet._" She giggled.

"_How do you really feel about him?_"

"_I love him more than anything?_"

"_Do you love him enough to marry him?_" she looked at me shocked.

"_Why do you ask that?_"

"_I just wanted to know, I mean I know I would love to marry Sirius someday, maybe even someday soon but, I dunno, I guess I just wanna see if I'm the only one. I mean with Voldemort around we have to look out for our future, and I'd rather die married to the one I love than as someone's girlfriend._"

"_True, but does James feel the same?_"

"_Lilly, he's loved you for seven years, I'm positive he's thinking about it._"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes._"

"_I wonder what would happen if we did get married._"

"_You'd have the time of your lives and have a beautiful boy with beautiful piercing green eyes like you._" She smiled at this thought.

"_Would he look like James?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Wouldn't it be wonderful if that actually happened?!_"

"_You can make it happen. You and James. All you have to do is try._"

"_You know Skye, you really are something special._"

"_How'd you mean?_"

"_Well you just arrive here from France, immediately have both Remus and Sirius falling for you…_" I stared at her dumbfounded, Remus? Falling for me?

"_Oh don't tell me you didn't notice?! Oh my god, you didn't notice did you?! Well I don't think he did either till last night to tell you the truth._" She smiled at my gob smacked face and then continued with her rant.

"_Anyway you just arrive here from France, immediately have both Remus and Sirius falling for you, immediately make friends with all four Marauders (which is bloody hard to do) and within a day of knowing us helped James and I get together. Now you're telling me we're bound to get married and have a kid! It's like you know what's going to happen and you just want to make sure it does._"

"_Maybe I can, maybe I have premonitions and I just haven't told you guys about them before._"

"_Well it would explain how you knew about the guys._" We both fell about laughing now and carried on talking about James and Sirius until it was time for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the Christmas holidays flew by and soon everyone was back and classes had started again.

There was more of a pressure in classes and the work started to get much harder, this was our NEWT year, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, and even the boys were studying.

Throughout the holidays I had been worried about when Voldemort would call me and wondering how to act around him. This was soon halted when classes started back. I was too busy to worry about it. It was about two weeks into the New Year while I was at dinner when he summoned me. I grabbed my arm in pain and some of the girls at the table looked at me funny, one of them asked what was wrong with my arm.

"_I burned myself, that's all._" I said and looked to the Slytherin table, a handful of them including Severus were also clutching their arms. I turned round to see Sirius looking at me. I hurried down the rest of my dinner then got up and left the table. It was not unusual for seventh years to leave the table early, not with the amount of work they got given, so I slipped out unnoticed, I ran back to my room and quickly got changed out of my school things into a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. I had just grabbed my cloak and James's Invisibility cloak when Sirius came in.

"_Skye?_"

"_He's calling Sirius, I have to go._"

"_No you don't._"

"_Yes I do! It's pulling at me! I have to go; it's just getting worse the longer I leave it._" He came over and hugged me tight.

"_Be careful then, come back to me in one piece okay._" He whispered in my ear and I nodded then kissed him.

"_I love you Sirius._" I said then threw the cloak over me and ran to the front gates of Hogwarts. Once there I took the cloak off and hid it in the bushes before putting my one on and pulling the hood up, I walked out of the Gates, out of the boundaries of Hogwarts and apparated to a clearing that had appeared in my mind. It was full of Death Eaters, Voldemort at their head.

"_Ahh, the new recruits have finally arrived._" He said as the Slytherins appeared around me. One of them stepped forward and bowed.

"_We are sorry we took so long my Lord, but we left as soon as we could. We didn't want to alert Dumbledore to the fact you were calling._" The voice was a smooth drawl that I recognized well, Severus Snape.

"_Smart move._" He said and walked towards us. Most of us had the proper Death Eater outfits; they had proved themselves to Voldemort, Snape and I being two of them, I just wasn't wearing mine.

"_Now for those of you who have not officially joined my ranks, it is time for your assignments to prove yourselves._" He handed them slips of parchments and walked back to where he was before.

"_I want you to complete these assignments by the end of this week. Any failures shall be dealt with accordingly._" The others bowed and left the clearing, followed by the other Death Eaters, I was about to follow when I heard my name being called.

"_Skye, come here._" I bowed to him and walked up slowly, wondering why he wanted me, all sorts of thoughts ran through my head.

"_I wish for you to make another potion, I shall give you the ingredients you need and give you the instructions for it. Do not let anyone else know what you are doing, do I make myself clear?_"

"_Yes my lord._" I bowed.

"_Good. Everything you need can be found over there._" He said and pointed to a sack by one of the trees. I went over and found it full of boxes and bottles of various shapes and sizes and on top of it all was a piece of parchment with the instructions on it. I tied the bag up and took it back over to Voldemort; it was surprisingly light given the amount of stuff that was in it.

"_Very well, you may go now, I suspect it will take a while to make so I will pardon you from any future calls you may receive until it is complete._" I bowed low again and turned to go.

"_Please do try and hurry up with the potion, give it your full attention my little Rose Petal_" His hand trailed from my shoulder down to my waist and round the back of it, he was standing close in front of me now, his other hand also went around my waist as he pulled me in tighter.

"_If you succeed in this I will reward you most handsomely._" For an Evil Lord he was definitely handsome, his eyes were a deep violet and very hypnotic.

"_Then I'd best go and get started on the potion then._" I replied, coming round from the trance. I bowed lightly then grabbed the bag and apparated before he could stop me again.

Walking through the gates of Hogwarts I went directly to the bushes and pulled out James's invisibility cloak and wrapped it around me before heading off back to my room.

The Common room was full of students and I barely made it past them all to the stairs while managing to keep the cloak on, more than once it had threatened to slip. I made it back to my room unnoticed and walked inside. Sirius was pacing around the room while James and Remus were sitting on the bed trying to calm him down. I don't think any one of them had noticed the door open or close behind me as I entered.

"_Padfoot will you please stop pacing! You're making me dizzy._" Said James from the bed, he was now on his back staring at the ceiling.

"_She'll be fine Padfoot; there is no need to worry._" Remus said, looking over at Sirius with a worried look about him.

"_I'll stop worrying and pacing when she gets back to me in one piece._" I walked up to my bed and carefully placed the bag under it, then moved back to the door and took off James's cloak. Sirius was mid-pace when he saw me.

"_Skye! You're back!_" he ran up and wrapped me in a warm hug which I gratefully returned.

"_Yes I'm back, and still in one piece as you can see, just like I promised I would be._" I smiled at him then walked over to James,

"_Here's your cloak back, sorry I borrowed it without asking._" I grinned sheepishly at him but he just shrugged it off then gave me a hug.

"_Don't worry 'bout it. You can borrow it anytime. Although how you know about it is beyond me._"

"_I told you at Christmas, I followed you one night and saw you put the cloak on, use the map and turn into animagi, how else would I have got the picture to make your pendant._" I smiled as it was his turn to grin sheepishly. Remus stood up and hugged me.

"_At least you came back to us safely, that's all that matters now._" He said and left the room, James followed, no doubt going to get Lilly and tell her I was back.

I walked over to my bed and took off my cloak and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leant back into Sirius as he held me tight.

"_I was so worried about what was happening to you._"

"_Shh, you don't need to be love. I don't have to go back to him for a while. He's given me an assignment I can do from here._"

"_What is it?_"

"_Make a potion for him._"

"_Is that all?_"

"_Yes. But it's obviously a very important one, because he offered to reward me handsomely if I finish it, soon._"

"_Do you know what it is?_"

"_No, but Sirius you must promise not to tell anyone what I have just told you._"

"_Why?_"

"_In case it leaks to him that I told someone, the consequences could be terrible._"

"_I won't say a word, not even to Prongs._"

"_Thank you._" I turned round in his arms and kissed him deeply, not wanting to let it end. But my friends had other plans. Lilly came running into the room then.

"_You're back! What happened? What was it like?_"

"_It was boring. He gave a couple of Slytherins their new assignments then that was it._"

"_Well at least you're back. You scared us just disappearing off like that!_" she scolded then hugged me.

"_Yeah well I'm tired and unlike you lot I actually need sleep before class tomorrow._" I smiled as she said night and bounded away, shutting the door behind her leaving me alone with Sirius again.

He was about to leave to when I stopped him.

"_Sirius…can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone._" I was visibly shaking now, I could still feel Voldemort's touch, his closeness, I was afraid I'd have nightmares tonight. Sirius came over and wrapped me in another hug, hoping to ease the shaking.

"_Of course you can love._" We stayed like this for a few more minutes before going to bed, I finally felt safe again lying in his arms. I placed my hand on his bare chest and huddled up close to him before finally falling asleep.

_She seemed so fragile as I held her in my arms, she had finally fallen asleep and about ten minutes later I heard the door open and the others come in. they quietly got changed and into bed and were asleep within minutes, but I couldn't sleep. _What was this potion he was making her prepare? What was it for? What would this reward be? Why was she going along with this?_ these thoughts whirled round my head until sleep finally came to me and slowly, I nodded off._

6:30. I groaned and my head fell back on Sirius's chest. He was still asleep, so were the others. Why did I always wake up so god damned early! I sat up and pulled the covers around my naked body, they may be asleep but I wasn't a fool. This was Hogwarts for Christ's sake; nothing is ever what it seems, especially with the Marauders around. I reached over and picked up the first thing that came to hand, Sirius's robes. I threw them on and climbed out of bed.

I got my school things together and carried them into the bathroom. I placed them on the shelf like I always did and took off Sirius's robes and hung them up. Then I turned on the shower, waited till it was the right temperature and got in. the whole time I felt like someone was watching me, I knew it wasn't the boys, I could hear all four of them snoring, but no matter where I looked I couldn't see anyone. I put it down to Paranoia and shrugged it off. But the feeling wouldn't go away. It stayed with me up until I went back through to the bedroom and finished getting dressed. I ducked under the bed and pulled out the bag, everything was still there, I'd need to find a place to make this without the others finding out; The Room of Requirement. It was always free. I did another quick sweep of the room before grabbing my school bag and the potion bag and left to go to the room. I still felt like I was being watched until I was safe in the room. I had picked up the map from inside Sirius's trunk as well.

"_I Solemnly Swear I am up to no good._" I said and pointed my wand at the parchment. My eye's quickly swept over the map; no-one was around. I placed it on the table and started to set up the ingredients and the cauldron before looking at my watch again.

7:45. they would be awake now. I grabbed my bag and the map, quickly wiping it clean, before heading out of the room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the boys would no doubt meet me there.

_I watched as she grabbed the robes nearest to her and wrap them around her slender form, then followed her as she headed into the bathroom with her things. She sorted out the shower and hung up the robes. Her body was so pure, so subtle, and so...perfect. She was flawless. I knew I had to have her for my bride. To rule with me by my side. But first to make sure she was loyal. Sure enough, once she was dressed and back in the bedroom she got the bag, and a piece of parchment from a trunk and left; heading to what I remembered as the Room of Requirement. She was a smart girl. That was one place she wouldn't be found. I smiled grimly as I watched her enter the room and I immediately fell back into my body._

"My Lord?_" the house elf by my side had a goblet of fire whisky ready for me._

"She is perfect, and is working on the Potion. I shall have her as my Queen, even if I have to turn her completely to do it._" I smiled grimly at that thought. Yes, this was going to work out just fine._

Sure enough when I arrived at the Great Hall they were there waiting on me. Boy did I get an earful from them for not waiting on them. The feeling of being watched had gone now and I soon put it to the back of my mind when we got a hell of an essay for Potions to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 8**

Valentines Day, Sirius had planned another surprise for me. It was lunch time and he had led me to a clearing by the lake, safely within the grounds of Hogwarts. He had learned something from the last time.

There was a meal for two on the blanket and we sat and had a great time. We were perfectly sheltered from the wind and from peering eyes. After the meal we were just sitting, I was resting in his arms as we looked out over the lake.

"_This is so beautiful._"

"_I'm glad you like it. I have something for you._" He reached over and held a small box in front of me. I opened it to reveal a beautifully carved white gold necklace of a wolf.

"_I thought you might like one of your own form._" He smiled and lifted the necklace from the box. I sat up and moved my hair out the way as he put it round my neck and fixed the clasp. I moved my hair back and let the necklace fall, it rested just above my cleavage and I loved it. It was beautiful.

"_Thank you. Now for your gift._" I smiled as I pulled out a small box from underneath my cloak.

When he opened it his jaw dropped. I had given him a beautiful engraved silver bracelet, it read:

_To my love, wear this always and hold me as close to your heart _

_As I hold you, Love you always and forever,_

_Skye_

"_Skye, it's amazing. Thank you._" He leant over and kissed me then held out his wrist as I put the bracelet on him.

"_I'll never take it off._" He smiled as we kissed again, this time the kiss got much deeper, and much more passionate. Soon we were making love in the little grove that had now become our own.

Lying there naked in his arms after was bliss, the sun was shining on us now, and we stayed there for a long while, just reveling in each others closeness. This was by far the best Valentines Day I'd ever had.

It was now nearing the end of the Easter Holidays, Studies had increased so much I barely had time to finish the Potion; I was so close to it now. I'd also managed to find out most of the ingredients I would need to use for my Potion to send me back to the Future. On returning we were put through our paces in preparation for the NEWTs, and we found out why as they were soon upon us.

Most of the exams were quite simple I thought, but I could see some of the others struggling so I helped them out as much as I could without getting caught.

One more test to go, Defense against the Dark arts. I was sitting in the library studying when I decided to have a break and try to find the remainder of the information I needed to start the potion to go back home. And I found it.

I quickly wrote all the information down on one piece of parchment, the whole potion and was about to run up to Dumbledore's office when I heard Lilly shout my name.

"_Skye! Come on, we're going to be late!_" I looked at my watch, the exam was about to start! Dumbledore would have to wait. I ran into the Great Hall with Lilly and sat down in the remaining seats at the back, leaving our bags at the door with the rest of them. I folded over the paper and placed it in my pocket, waiting for the exam to start.

An hour and a half later we were walking out of the Hall. I had a copy of the test with my answers on it so I could read through it after I had seen Dumbledore.

"_Skye where are you going? It's too good a day to stay inside and we've finished our exams!_" James was ecstatic about that.

"_I have to go see Dumbledore; I'll meet you guys outside okay?_"

"_Okay, we'll be by the lake._" I nodded and continued up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"_Come in._" he said after I gently chapped on the door.

"_Ah Skye, what may I do for you?_"

"_I've figure out a potion to send me back to my own time. But the ingredients for it are very rare and it'll take me a while to find them, get the right dosage and concoct the potion._"

"_How long do you estimate this will take?_"

"_If I'm lucky, a year, maybe a bit more at the most._" I speculated, for indeed it would take that long to find the dosages alone. Most of the ingredients were hazardous and have never been used with the other half of the ingredients; I needed to test them out first before I used them.

"_Very well, I shall see about getting the ingredients for you,_" I handed him the list I'd written up and thanked him. I made to leave when he called me back.

"_Tell me since your potion will take a while longer to make, have you any thought as to where you will stay once you leave Hogwarts, after all, this is your last year._" I hadn't even given that a thought.

"_No sir, the idea never even crossed my mind._"

"_Well I suggest you find somewhere before the results are posted._"

"_I'll ask my friends if I can stay with one of them until I can get my own place._" I said then left the office after bidding Dumbledore goodbye.

Before going outside I ran up to the Room of Requirement and added the final ingredient for the Potion, all that was need now was for it to stew for half an hour then simmer and it would be done. I charmed it so it would do just that then left to meet the others outside.

"_It's about time you got here! What took you so long? You know what never mind, just sit down._" James was acting very funny but I went and sat down on Sirius's lap none the less, it was the only place I could sit bar the ground.

"_Right, good, everyone's here now._" James took a deep breathe before getting down on one knee in front of Lilly and took her hand in his. _Oh my god, he isn't going to ask her? Is he?!_ I thought to myself. He soon answered my question.

"_Lilly Evans, will you marry me?_" we all stared at him gob smacked, including Lilly. It was a full minute before she finally screeched and hugged him tight. A minute that lasted too long for James no doubt.

"_Yes, of course I will._" She said before she kissed him deeply. Once apart he took a box from his pocket and opened it for her, inside was a beautiful gold band with a simple, but beautiful diamond set into it.

"_Oh James it's beautiful!_" She said as he slipped it onto her slender finger. She gave another squeal of delight before throwing herself onto him again, this time knocking him over so they were both lying on the ground. We all laughed the when they finally got up I ran over to Lilly and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"_Congratulations Lils, I'm so happy for you._" I said as we pulled apart.

"_I can't believe you were right at Christmas._"

"_What do you mean?_" asked James who came over after being congratulated by the other three guys and wrapped his arms around his new fiancée.

"_Well Skye and I were talking on Boxing Day and she asked me if I loved you enough to marry you and I said yes but I doubt it would happen. Then she said that since you'd loved me for the past seven years you'd no doubt be thinking about it and that it would happen._"

"_Really?!_"

"_Yeah but I also said you'd have a beautiful baby boy with piercing emerald green eyes and looked exactly like James…except for the eyes of course._" I said rather hurriedly.

"_Well why won't that happen? After all we are engaged. And I would be thrilled if I had a child even half as beautiful as you said to James._"

"_Really?!_" James was looking at Lilly so lovingly at her that I knew I hadn't changed a thing when I told Lils about Harry.

"_How did you know that anyway?_" he asked, turning to face me.

"_I guess you could say I have premonitions about the future._" I said quickly and turned away, clearly not wanting to be questioned anymore.

They got my meaning and soon the conversation turned to the end of Hogwarts. We were all sitting down again, I was back on Sirius's lap as he sat on the ground with his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder as I lay back on him.

"_Well I'm moving into a house my Uncle Alphard just got for me._" Sirius said as he was asked if he'd still be living with James or not.

"_What about you Skye? What are you going to do?_"

"_I_ _don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something, excuse me I have to go check on something._" I said and made a hasty retreat from the conversation and my friends, I didn't want to burden them with my problems, especially not today when Lils and James just got engaged. I trudged slowly up to the seventh floor and carried on until I reached the Room of Requirement and went in to check on the potion.

It was bottled and sitting in a pouch by the side of my bed when I felt my arm sear in pain; he was calling. I had just got out the shower so I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black halter top and threw my cloak around me. Then I grabbed my pouch and put James's Invisibility cloak on.

No-one noticed me leave the Common room or the castle. I hid the cloak in the bushes again and left the grounds pulled my hood up and apparated to the spot where Voldemort waited for me.

"_Ah, my beautiful Rose Petal, have you completed your task?_" he asked as he walked over to where I had just appeared. There was no-one else around; the summons had been for me and me alone.

"_Yes my Lord._" I bowed and handed him the pouch. He took it greedily and took out the vial containing the blue-green liquid I had spent the last four months making.

"_Yes!_" he took the stopper off the vial and drank it until the last drop fell from the neck of the vial to his lips. It was a full five minutes before he spoke again.

"_You have done well. And now as your reward, I wish to make you an offer you can't refuse._" He smiled wickedly as he walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, then like last time he pulled me close to him, I was so close I had to move my arms so they rested on his.

"_What is your offer my lord?_"

"_I wish for you to join me, stand by my side as my Queen, my fair lady._" My stomach churned and I thought I was going to be sick.

"_Forgive me for asking my Lord, but what would happen if I refused?_"

"_You would be thrown to my Death Eaters and be their new party favor, and once you had been thoroughly tortured enough by them I might be merciful and kill you swiftly._" There was a look in his eyes that made me know he meant every word of it.

"_May I have some time to think about it my Lord, after all I have had a rough day with my exams ending and you're asking me to make a big decision about the rest of my life._"

"_But of course my sweet, you have until you get your exam results to decide. I will summon you then and hear your answer._" He said then dismissed me.

I was never so happy to see Hogwarts again as I was when I got back. Throwing the cloak on me I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor Common room and up to my room where I found Sirius lying on his bed, reading a book. He sat up immediately as soon as I appeared from under the cloak, the look on my face and the tears running down it made him run to me and hug me so tight.

"_What happened? What has he done?_"

"_He…he…_"

"_What did he do?_"

"_He asked me to…to…_" I was crying so hard I was finding it hard to finish the sentence.

"_What did he ask you to do?_"

"_To become his Queen, he wants me to rule the Death Eaters beside him!_" I broke down completely and Sirius moved me over to one of the beds and sat me down, joining me and holding me tight.

"_It's okay, it'll be fine. We'll just tell Dumbledore and he'll figure out a way around this._" I looked up to see Sirius actually believed what he said. I kissed him and got up, taking off my cloak and putting it back in my trunk.

"_We_ _should go see him now._" I said, I had stopped crying, but they would come rushing back soon enough.

The others met us in the Common room and they followed us when Sirius told them we were going to see Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore was waiting for us when we arrived. I sat Skye down on one of the chairs nearest the desk and sat on the chair next to her, Remus, James and Lilly sat around us, Remus was on Skye's other side._

"I trust there is a reason why you are all here?_"_

"Sir, Skye has just come back from a meeting with the Dark Lord."

"Skye, is this true?_"_

_She nodded at him then launched into what had happened. Once she was done he went behind his desk and sat down._

"Did he say how long you have to decide?_"_

"I have until the results are posted when he'll summon me again._"_

"And did he say what would happen to you if you should refuse?_"_

"Yes, he said I would be thrown to the Death Eaters and be their new party favor, and once I had been thoroughly tortured enough by them he might be merciful and kill me swiftly._"_

"I see, well I'm afraid only you can decide. As much as I would love to see you safe, I cannot hide you from him if you choose to decline his offer. But you're a strong young woman and I know you can come back from it._"_

"Butwhat if I can't what if he turns me completely and I can't come back._" _

"You will. I know you will._" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Dumbledore was telling her to join him?!_

"NO! I will not allow my girlfriend to become Voldemort's slave!_" I was up and shouting now. How could he even think she would!_

"Sirius I have no other choice! It's either that or I'm raped, beaten and tortured for god knows how long by his Death Eaters, that includes Lucius Malfoy AND Severus Snape!_"_

"If Snivellous even THINKS of touching you I'll kill him!_"_

"Sirius please!_"_

"Padfoot, I think maybe Dumbledore and Skye are right._" I turned round to see Remus standing now, looking at me straight in the eye._

"Sirius, I know how much you love her I love her too, but we have to do this! If not then she will be brutally put to every kind of torture known to man and even more! At least while she's with Voldemort she can't be harmed._" I looked carefully at _

_Skye, she was crying again, and looking at me with such a look of longing, of love that I went over to her and knelt beside her._

"If you do decide to do this. Come back to me safely._" She nodded and flung her arms around me._

"It's settled then, when Voldemort summons you, you shall accept his offer._" Dumbledore said as I thought grimly to myself, _While we hope and prey you come back to us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 9**

O's for everything. I managed to squeeze my way back from the board and made my way over to the others to tell them their grades. I had been nominated to go because I was the smallest of the lot.

"_We all passed._" I said and gave them all their individual grades. They were over the moon and soon we were back in the room toasting and drinking Butterbeer we managed to get from the kitchen.

Since there were no classes that day we spent it partying in our room which was fun…up until I got a familiar pain in my arm. I pulled up the sleeve of my top to reveal the Dark Mark turning black; I was being summoned again.

"_Well, here goes nothing._" I said as I threw on a cloak. This time James, Lilly, Remus and Sirius came with me to the front gates.

"_Come back to us yeah._" Lilly said as she hugged me tight, the rest of them gave me similar advice as well as big hugs and in the case of Remus and James, big snogs. ("_We might not get another chance to!_") Was their excuse as I laughed while Sirius glared at them. Then it was time for us.

"_I'll try and come back to you._" I promised as he hugged me tight, we then spent the next minute kissing, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"_I love you so much, don't ever forget that._" He whispered in my ear before I stepped back and left the grounds. And image entered my mind and I concentrated on it and left Hogwarts far behind me.

"_Have you decided?_"

"_I have my Lord._"

"_And what is your answer?_"

"_Yes._" He gave me a wicked smile and walked towards me.

"_Wise choice, I would so hate to hand such a rarity as you over to my Death eaters, a couple of them seemed quite keen to have you, perhaps, too keen._" He spoke so quietly yet I managed to catch every word.

"_Now, you can of course finish up at Hogwarts properly if you wish, I shall allow that, but the instant you arrive in Kings cross, you are mine._"

"_Yes my Lord._" I bowed deeply and managed to wipe the tears from my eyes before he could notice them.

"_Excellent._ _You may go now; I have much to do to prepare for your arrival._" He said and I got out of there as quickly as I could.

_I had just come out of the shower after saying goodbye to Skye when the door opened and she came running into the room and flung herself around me._

"Skye! What are you doing here?_"_

"He's let me stay until Hogwarts finishes; he said he needed to prepare for my arrival, whatever that means._" She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her tighter than ever. At that point the others came into the room, having seen her running through the common room, they rushed over to her and she quickly related her tale to them, never once letting go of me. They then left us alone so we could have some private time._

_I led her to the bed and laid her down on it, sitting down beside her as I stroked the hair from her face._

"You need to sleep now; we'll talk more in the morning._"_

"Stay with me please? Until I go to him._"_

"Of course my love._" She got undressed and soon we were lying in each other's arms again, she held onto me as if I was the only thing between her and oblivion._

Time had never flown by so quickly. Soon we were on the train back to London, to Voldemort. Sirius and I had spent all of yesterday in our clearing and I savored every moment of it. When we made love for the last time, it lasted for an eternity; I never wanted it to end. Now I was sitting beside the man I loved more than life itself, about to go and pledge myself to my Dark Master I hated more than anything. The train pulled to a stop at the station, I got out as slowly as I could, never once letting go of Sirius's hand. I had said my painful goodbyes again on the train.

There was a loud bang and screams erupted from the other end of the platform, everyone was running to get out, there in a small clearing, was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He saw me immediately and motioned me towards him, there was a clear path between us now, but I didn't want to leave. He motioned for me to come towards him again, this time he used magic to back it up, and I slowly walked towards him.

"_My beautiful Rose, it is time._"

"_Yes my Lord._" He grabbed my waist and held me close to him, then covered his hand over my eyes and started to mutter something unintelligible.

_If James hadn't held me back I would've went for him, he was holding her so close to him, his hand was on her waist, and he had his hand over her face. They stayed that way for a few minutes, but it was long enough, for while he had been holding her like this, he had been muttering, and slowly her gorgeous brown hair turned black and her skin grew paler. Then he let her go, she stood in front of him as though in a trance, he flicked his wand and her clothes transformed into a black Celtic dress and she had what appeared to be a tiara of pure darkness around her brow. She turned to look at us, and her eyes! They had turned pure black._

"SKYE!_" I yelled, hoping to bring her back to me._

I heard someone shout my name, a group of strange people were looking at me with sadness in their eyes, I don't know who they were or how they knew me, but they did seem strangely familiar.

"_Come my Rose Petal, it is time for us to go home._" I turned to face my Master as he pulled me to him, his hand around my waist.

"_Yes my Lord… my love._" I felt my Master press his lips against mine and I surrendered willingly to him, I heard a wail of anguish before I disappeared in the arms of Lord Voldemort to my new home, with him…by his side as his Queen.

**Authors note: hey guys, just to let you all no I probably won't be posting again for a while, am just about to finish college and hopefully looking for a flat so forgive me!! I will post the next chapter the second I get a chance to!! thanks! _Please_ keep the reviews coming in!! xcxcxcxc**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** hey everyone, sorry a havn't done this sooner, will probably take a while to update this next bit. just so you know, this part of the story has jumped from the past back to the present day! all will be explained in later chapters!! thanks for reading and please review!!

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 10**

_There was a sudden bang and Professor Gallen woke up to the sound of screaming and running up and down the corridor outside her room. She quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and threw a cloak over her slender form, covering the slip she was wearing, and hiding her wand and its holder. She crept over to the door and cracked it open a bit. She saw students and professors alike being murdered before her very eyes by Death Eaters! _What the hell are Death Eaters doing here?!_ She thought frantically to herself and silently shut the door and ran through to her Seven year old daughter's room._

"Sirina, wake up hunny, we have to go._" She said and threw a cloak over her daughter. _

"Mama, I'm scared, why are people screaming?_" her daughter asked as her mother held her close and wrapped the edges of her cloak over her._

"Bad men are here and I'm going to take you away from them._" Was all she said as she left the child's room, grabbing a pouch and putting a key that was on a chain around her neck to fall alongside her pendant of a wolf. Just as she was about to reach for the door it burst open to reveal a face she had not seen in eight years; the face of Lord Voldemort. His eyes widened at the sight of the proud young woman standing before him._

"Well, well, well, it appears you are not dead at all my little Rose Petal. Come, come with me and I shall spare you're life my love._"_

"Go to Hell!_" she spat and pointing her wand at the ground created a hole and jumped down it before he could harm her or her daughter. Running through the corridor she spotted bodies everywhere, of both students and friends; she even came across the dead body of Madam Maxime, the Half-Giant Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But there were a few survivors, she killed quite a few Death Eaters to save these children and ordered them to follow her. Soon they were running down the forgotten passageways underneath the School and they stopped._

"Louis, take Sirina, hold her tight and don't you dare let go._" She said and taking off a shoe she transformed it into a port key._

"Right, everybody grab hold of the shoe and hold on as tight as you can._" She said and as soon as everyone was touching it they were being transported to another place._

_A few seconds later they were all standing outside a huge castle, most of the lights were off, it was nearing midnight here. The professor walked up to the door and knocked as hard as she could until she got someone's attention._

_Minerva McGonagall was pacing around her office, she had been unable to sleep this night like all the others, she was loaded down with course work and her duties as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was times like these she wished she had Albus with her. _Albus, why did you leave me! I can't do this alone!_ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door._

"Come in._"_

"Minerva, there's someone banging on the main doors trying to get in._"_

"Assemble the professors, get them all armed and surrounding the door. I shall see who it is._" She marched out of her office, little Professor Flitwick the Charms professor ran along behind her, trying to keep up with her massive strides._

_They reached the door and once all the Professors were assembled in case of an attack she created a small opening in the door and looked through it. There was a group of what seemed to be about ten kids along with someone banging down the door trying to get in._

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?_" she shouted out of the hole, the person stopped banging and located the hole. The wind was roaring and the kids behind them were huddled together trying to keep warm in this storm._

"MINERVA! IT'S SKYE! LET ME IN PLEASE! THESE CHILDREN WILL FREEZE TO DEATH OUT HERE!_" the person shouted, she gestured the others to be on their guard when she got rid of the hole and opened the door. Within minutes the Entrance Hall had a group of very wet, bedraggled and frightened kids along with a proud young woman who was very familiar. She walked over to Minerva and gave her a hug._

"Minerva, it's so good to see you again._" She pulled back and Minerva got a good look at that face. She had an oval shaped face, with high cheekbones, which the woman's wet black hair was clinging to; her eyes were a piercing sky-blue._

"Skye, it's good to see you too. I thought you were working at Beauxbatons?!_"_

"I was; Voldemort attacked us. Olympe is dead along with most of the faculty and students; I saved as many as I could while trying to get Sirina out of there. Many are injured and a few of the girls have been raped. They need to see Poppy and warm up. They also need somewhere to stay. They can't very well go back to France just now. I was hoping they could stay here._" _

"But of course they can. They do speak English don't they?"

"Yes they do, fluently. I made sure they did incase something like this happened. I would conduct all my lessons in English so they had to learn it."

"Very good. Horus, Firenze, help Skye escort these students to the Hospital Wing Please. The rest of you in my office._" Minerva barked and supervised them as they left the hall. Then marched up to her office with the rest of the professors to discuss this._

Once informing the children what was happening and that they were safe now, she lead them all up to the fourth floor where the Hospital Wing was located and soon they were all gathered and Poppy was with them.

"_Skye, it's good to see you again, what on earth happened? These children are soaked to the bone!_"

"_We were attacked Poppy, they all need medical attention and a few of the girls have been raped. Thankfully I killed the monsters who committed the crimes._"

"_Very well, EVERYONE PLEASE FIND AN EMPTY BED AND I SHALL EXAMINE YOU ACCORDINGLY._" She shouted over the noise the students were making. They did as they were asked and one by one Poppy examined them. I walked over to Louis who still had a hold of Sirina; she was shaking like a leaf.

"_Thank you Louis, I'll take her now._" I said and took a hold of my daughter. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took her up to the back of the Wing where I could still keep an eye on the students.

"_Mama, are we safe? Have the bad men gone?_"

"_Yes sweetheart, they're gone. You're safe here. I promise._" She huddled up to me and put her thumb in her mouth. For once I never told her to stop. She needed comfort and her teddy had been left behind in France. Soon the students were all dry, all in one piece physically and all in their own beds tucked up comfortably.

Minerva walked into the room then as I handed Sirina over to Poppy to be checked over. I walked over to my students and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"_Okay, could you all please write your full name, your age, and your address on this piece of parchment please. I shall inform your parents tonight of what has happened and that you are all safe._" I said to them and the boy whose bed I was next to took the parchment. One of the girls stuck up their hand; it was Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister.

"_Yes?_"

"_Professor, where are we?_"

"_We are at Hogwarts. Now no more questions, you have all been through enough tonight, once you write your details you can sleep."_

I walked round the room handing over the parchment to everyone until they had all wrote their detail's and I walked over to Minerva.

"_Here are the student's names and addresses; could you inform their parents that they are here?_"

"_Of course, you look terrible._" She smiled at me and I looked up, giving her a weak smile of my own.

"_Thanks…he remembered me Minerva. He knows I'm still alive._"

"_You mean Voldemort?!_"

"_Yes, he came into my room as I was about to leave with Sirina._" We were talking in hushed voices so as not to distress the students any more.

"_Well you get some sleep, I'll inform their parents that they are here and we can talk more in the morning about what we're going to do._"

"_Thank you._" Poppy came over with Sirina asleep in her arms.

"_I've set up a bed at the back of the Wing for you and her, and I'll give everyone a dreamless sleep potion, goodness knows they'll need it._"

"_Thank you Poppy._" I took Sirina off her and walked up to the bed Poppy had said was ours and I wearily took off my cloak and climbed into the bed, making sure Sirina was lying comfortably by my side. Poppy walked over with a goblet in her hand and handed it to me.

"_Here, you better take some too, I've already given the little one some._" She said while standing beside me as I drank it. I handed her back the goblet and smiled weakly as I got myself comfortable, I was asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 11**

"_Is it done?_"

"_Yes, I sent them away last night and I informed the Minister of the School's attack._"

"_Thank you Minerva._"

"_Anytime, how are the students?_"

"_They're having breakfast in the Hospital Wing with Poppy, I need to get them some clothes; all they have are their night stuff._" I was sitting in Minerva's office; I had on a red Celtic dress I had borrowed from Poppy.

"_And Sirina is there also?_"

"_Yes she is she was still asleep when I got up._"

"_She looks so much like her father._"

"_Yes I know; it'll be nice to see him, let him know I'm still alive, and let him know his daughter._"

"_Yes well I shall take you there as soon as we get these students sorted out. I was thinking of letting them remain at Hogwarts, to continue their schooling, Lord knows we need as many decent Witches and Wizards as possible._"

"_I think they would like that, did you suggest it to their parents?_"

"_Of course. I've already had a reply from Fleur, I sent the letter to her instead of her parents, she says she wants Gabrielle to stay here but for her to go and stay with her and the Weasley's over the holidays._"

"_I'm sure Gabrielle would love that. They will have to be Sorted as well, and of course we have to inform the other students of it…we sure have our work cut out for us._"

"_Yes, I have asked some of the Gryffindor students to lend your bunch some clothes until we can get them some new ones; they're all in the bag over there._" She pointed to a corner of the room where a brown bag was sitting, stuffed to the brim with clothes and shoes.

"_I'm sure if none fit we can make them. After all we are witches._" I smiled at Minerva who just burst out laughing.

"_I've missed you Skye, you always have been a bright spark in this place. Especially after Albus died._"

"_Well anyone with half a brain could see you loved him, and how hard this was for you. And I'd lost Sirius too; or at least I thought I had, so I knew how you felt. It felt right that I help you throughout Albus' death._"

"_Yes well, I will always be grateful too you, but I have a favor to ask of you._"

"_Sure thing, what is it?_"

"_Would you like to become the Transfiguration professor here? I'm so loaded down with coursework and running the school that I can't handle it, I would've hired someone else but I haven't been able to find anyone suitable to the task. And well…since you're no longer working at Beauxbatons well, I thought you might like the job. I really need your help Skye, and if these students do stay they'll need someone they can trust to turn too._"

"_Of course I'll take the job Minerva! I've missed this place so much over the past seven years I'd gladly come back to it. And it means I'm closer to Sirius and Harry and everyone else._"

"_Thank you Skye, although you do realize you'll be the Head of Gryffindor house too?_"

"_I've handled Death Eaters, Voldemort, and hoards of French Students, hell I've even handled all four Marauders! I think I can handle a house of Gryffindor's. If it was Slytherins well…that'd be a different matter._" We both burst into laughter and it was a few minutes before we managed to calm down. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"_Come in._" the door opened to reveal a young man, dressed in muggle clothes which consisted of black jeans and a red t-shirt. His jet black hair was a mess. He had his wand out and his emerald green eyes scanned the room behind his think black rimmed glasses, when they settled on me his mouth dropped.

"_HARRY!_" I shouted and ran up to give him the biggest hug ever which he returned warmly when he regained his senses. In fact he was as delighted as I was to see him that he lifted me up and twirled me around the room.

"_Skye, it's so good to see you again. I thought you had died?! What are you doing here?!_"

"_Harry give the girl a chance; come sit down, Skye I'll take these to your students and Sirina for you._"

"_Thanks Minnie. Tell them I'll be down soon._" Minerva nodded her head and, picking up the bags, she made her way out of the office. I sat down in my chair and Harry sat next to me.

"_Harry what are you doing here? Do you usually burst in on Minerva like that?_" I had a huge grin on my face; he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"_I'd heard that Beauxbatons had been attacked last night from Fleur so I came to see if Minerva knew._"

"_Well of course she knew! How else would Fleur have got that letter, I was too busy looking after my students and my daughter to write the letters to their parents._"

"_Hold on…daughter?!_"

"_Yes, I have a daughter Harry._"

"_But when?! And who's the father?!_"

"_Well if you'd stop asking so many questions I'll tell you._" So I did. I spent the next half an hour telling Harry about what had happened since Minerva had sent me back in time. Harry stayed quiet throughout it all, even when I was telling him about his parents.

"_I swear, for a week after I'd heard they were dead all I did was drink. I couldn't stop thinking that I could have stopped it, I could have saved all this trouble, and all I had to do was tell them about Peter. If I'd done that I could have saved my best friends and stopped the man I loved going to Azkaban for twelve years for something his best friend did._" Tears were starting to stream down my face and Harry came over and gave me a hug.

"_You did what you had to; we all know how dangerous time traveling is. You did the right thing._"

"_I know, but it still hurt at the time, so I was on Fire whiskey for like a week before one of the professors there talked me back and I got to work on the potion and looking after the baby._"

"_I still can't believe you and Sirius have a daughter._"

"_Well you'd better believe it._" I laughed at him, while wiping the tears away.

"_Anyway I finished the potion when I was about 8 and a half months along and I took it and turned up in Beauxbatons, the exact same spot, except this time the cauldron in front of me was empty and full of dust, and Madam Maxime was standing there in front of me. A good thing too since at that moment I went into labor because someone wanted to turn up early!_"

"_Sounds like her dad already._"

"_Yeah, a pain in the butt, in fact I was in two hours of pain giving birth to her. But it was worth it in the end. To hold her in my arms, to watch her first steps, hear her first words…it's just…amazing._"

"_Yeah, I can only imagine it. I can't wait to see Sirius's face when he finds out though._"

"_Yeah. Well that probably won't be for a while, I'm not ready to leave my kids alone until I know their safe, not even to see Sirius again._"

"_You don't seem surprised that he's alive."_

"_That's because Minerva told me, I'd just helped her get over Albus' death, which took a while, when she said he turned up._"

"_Wait a minute; I thought you were in the past when that happened?_"

"_Yes well, there was a mix up with the potion I made; I ended up arriving here two years before I left. I left in 1997, but came back in 1995. I've been working at Beauxbatons ever since as a professor. I got in touch with Minerva of course and she's kept me up to date with everything that's been going on with you all, and she sent me my stuff over, including my vault key, and she's really been great._"

"_Wow, so how old is your daughter now?_"

"_She was seven in April. I can't believe I'm gonna be 28 on Halloween._"

"_Yeah well, we're having a Halloween party tonight since no-one can get to one tomorrow and your more than welcome to come, you and Sirina._"

"_I don't know Harry; I still ain't ready to leave my kids._"

"_Poppy would look after them._"

"_I'll think about. But speaking of my kids, we'd better get going._"

"_We?_"

"_Well I guess you could meet my daughter another time, but since you're here you might as well. She's really been looking forward to meeting you._"

"_Really?!_"

"_Of course, she knows all about you guys. As if I wouldn't tell my daughter about you. And Gabrielle will be happy to see you too._"

"_Well let's get going then._" He smiled as he opened the door to let me out of Minerva's office, we walked arm in arm, just talking about everything until we reached the Hospital Wing.

The students were all in their clothes now, and Minerva was talking to Poppy. I quickly scanned the room for Sirina and found her sitting on Gabrielle's lap getting her hair done.

"_Hey professor, did you write to our parents last night?_" Louis came up to me; he had a kinda worried look on his face.

"_Headmistress McGonagall took care of them, don't worry Louis, if I know these owls your parents should have the letter by now._" I smiled and sent him off to join the others. Harry came up and stood beside me.

"_She looks just like him._"

"_Yeah, I swear she gets more and more like him every day, and not just in looks. It's so obvious she's a marauders daughter, just like your James's son._" At that point she looked up and came running over to see me. I scooped her in my arms and gave her a big hug.

"_Mama, where did you go?_"

"_I was talking to someone, someone that I know you've wanted to meet._"

"_Ah, is it Santa?!_"

"_Ha, ha, no, it's someone that used to be a friend of mine._"

"_Hello Sirina, I've heard an awful lot about you from your mum._" She looked at him, her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly fell out their sockets.

"_Harry Potter!_" she yelled and threw herself at him, if he hadn't caught her she would've landed on the floor and hurt herself. Everyone else looked over when she shouted and Gabrielle jumped off the bed and also ran to hug him. I just stood back and laughed.

"_Okay, can you please stop hugging me Gabrielle; one of you at once is enough._" He laughed and she gave him room to put Sirina down.

"_When did you get here Harry? Is Fleur with you? How is she?_" Gabrielle started bombarding him with questions and it was obvious it was all too much for him.

"_Gabrielle give him some space please, he'll answer all your questions in time, but for now, all of us are going outside to enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. No doubt you're sick of seeing the Hospital Wing._" Everyone cheered and they were all ready to go within seconds.

"_I'll see you later Poppy, Minerva._" I nodded to them before leaving the wing with eleven kids and Harry.

Since it was a beautiful day outside I let them all sit by the lake for the morning, I told them more about Hogwarts and the houses that were here. I told them the rules, told them about the professors and gave them all a map of the place and warned them about the trick doors, walls and moving staircases. Harry had left us to go into Hogsmeade for something, and I asked him to get a new teddy for Sirina and some sweets from Honeyduke's for the others while he was there.

"_Professor, how did you end up at Beauxbatons, I mean I know you're not much older than Harry, yet you were in his year and he ended school after you had started working with us._" I turned to see Henry looking at me.

"_I was wondering when you were going to start asking these questions._"

"_Please Skye, we want to know._"

"_Gabrielle how many times have I told you to call me professor!_"

"_I'm sorry._" The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind me and I turned to see Harry standing there.

"_Here you go guys, sweets and butterbeer, what better way to spend the day._" He smiled as he opened the bags and left them in the middle of the circle we were sitting in, he also gave Sirina the Teddy I had asked him to buy. He came back and pointed over my shoulder to a group of people not 3 feet from us.

"_Look who I found wandering around Hogsmeade._"

"_Skye!_" was all I heard before a bush of brown hair was in my face and I was being given the tightest hug ever which I returned gladly.

"_Hermione! It's so good to see you again!_" once I'd finished being hugged to death by her Ron came and gave me a huge hug too."

"_Ronald. Oh I've missed you guys so much!_"

"_What about me, don't I get a hug?!_" I turned to see Bill standing behind me; Fleur was already talking to Gabrielle.

"_Like I'd miss you out Bill, you'd kill me._" I laughed as I got another huge hug from him. We all sat down, my students making way for my friends and Sirina came over to me with her teddy and a pack of Sugar Quills and climbed onto my lap so she could give me them.

"_I found your favourite mama._" She was about to put her thumb in her mouth again so I stopped her.

"_Sirina how many times have I told you about that!_"

"_Sorry mama._" Was all she said before stealing one of my quills and sucking on that instead.

"_So…_" Hermione was looking at me; her gaze was demanding an explanation as to what on earth had been happening.

"_Hermione don't look at me like that._"

"_Well we deserve to know why you never contacted us!_"

"_I was kinda busy looking after my daughter, Sirina, meet Hermione, Ron and Bill. You remember them don't you?_"

"_Yup! Hey! I've wanted to meet you all for ages!_" she mumbled through the sugar quill.

"_Sirina don't talk with you mouth full. Now as it happens I was about to tell my students how I ended up at Beauxbatons, so I might as well tell you guys as well._" I waited for a smart reply from them but none came, so I got comfy, as did everyone else and I started telling them everything that I had told Harry earlier on that morning. But the end of it Hermione was in tears and Fleur looked as white as a sheet. I had briefly went over what had happened last night to the others, though they all knew me well enough to know I'd left out the more grisly parts.

"_So is that why you never take those rings and that pendant off?_" Elisa asked. I looked down to see my Silver claddagh ring and my engagement ring that Sirius had given me on my finger still.

"_Yes, that's why I never take them off._"

"_But didn't Sirius Black die in the English Ministry of Magic?_" Louis asked but I stayed silent; it was Bill who answered thankfully.

"_We all thought he did, in actual fact he's as alive as you or me. Has been for the past three or four years._"

"_What happened?! Why'd everyone think he was dead?_" David spoke up this time.

"_Well we thought he had died because he fell behind a veil that leads to the ghost plain. No-one that had fallen through that had ever got out alive except Sirius, it didn't take him long in that plain to get out but in this one it'd had already been two and a half years at least since he'd fallen through there._"

"_Professor, you know how you said the Dark Lord branded you with the Dark Mark before you became his queen?_" I didn't like where Philippe was taking this conversation, I had a feeling about what he was going to ask next.

"_Yes…_"

"_Well, is it still there?_" I was right.

"_Unfortunately it isn't something that comes off that easily, so yes it is still there. And before you ask no you can't see it. And don't any of you ask me about it or anything else I have told you again, this goes no farther than here. Is that understood._" They all nodded so I left it at that, I knew these kids, I knew them enough to know that they would keep this secret.

"_Good, now come on, we've stayed outside too long, lets pack up these sweets and take them back to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Poppy would love something from here._" The mood lightened up considerably after this and we all made our way slowly up to the Hospital Wing, Fleur pulled me aside along the way and I gave Sirina to Hermione to hold for a bit.

"_What is it Fleur?_"

"_I want to know exactly what happened to Gabrielle._"

"_I'm sorry Fleur but if Gabrielle won't tell you then I'm afraid I can't either._"

"_Skye, I need to know what happened to her! She's my baby sister. I promised to protect her and I failed. Please tell me._" Why is it everyone always knows which buttons to push to get me to talk?!

"_Alright, but don't let her know you know, let her tell you in her own time. She needs to be able to do that to heal properly._"

"_Okay._"

"_Gabrielle, and the rest of the girls, were all tortured quite brutally and gang raped. The monsters that did this to them are dead, I made sure of that, and they have all been healed physically, but you need to help her with the emotional and mental aspects._"

"_And how do I do that?_"

"_Don't ask her what happened. Let her tell you in her own time._"

"_Okay, thank you for telling me Skye._"

"_Yeah, yeah, come let's get going. No doubt Hermione and the others are sick of listening to Sirina go on and on about everything I've said about them._"

We caught up with the others in the Hospital Wing and sure enough, Sirina was sitting on one of the beds, blabbing away to anyone that would listen. Harry and the other three were standing by the door keeping an eye on the kids as they made themselves comfy and got started on the sweets again.

"_What you do? Buy the whole of Honeyduke's?!_" I asked Harry as I entered with Fleur.

"_Near enough._" He laughed.

"_So…_"

"_So what?_"

"_Have you decided whether you're coming to the party tonight?_"

"_I told you already Harry I don't want to leave my students until I know they're safe!_"

"_It's only one night Skye! Poppy and Minerva are more than capable of taking care of them._" Hermione piped up.

"_Yeah, I mean she's looked after us enough times, she should be able to handle a few Beauxbatons kids._"

"_HEY!_"

"_He's right you know, besides, mum would kill us if we couldn't convince you to come, and you know how she can get._"

"_Bill don't bring Molly into this._"

"_But it's true! Please! We really want you to come._" He clasped his hands and made those puppy eyes that everyone falls for, and the others joined him.

"_You guys are so annoying you know that._"

"_Yeah we know, but you love us really, so please will you come?!_" Harry started to cuddle up to convince me to go. I took a deep breath. _I just know I'm gonna regret this._ I though to myself.

"_But what would I wear?_"

"_Oh yeah! Don't worry we have the perfect outfit for you, and we even found one for Sirina!_" Hermione started.

"_Wait a minute! What do you mean you found one for Sirina!_"

"_Well you didn't think I'd spend all that time in Hogsmeade just getting sweets and butterbeer did you?! I called them up and they came and helped me pick out some costumes for you two._"

"_Harold James Potter I swear you are EXACTLY like your father!_"

"_I know._" Was all he said as he smiled and Hermione and Fleur pushed me to the back of the room with a bag with the costumes in it and Fleur got Gabrielle and the girls to bring Sirina and get her dressed.

It took two hours for Hermione and Fleur to figure out how to do my hair and make up. Sirina was ready within half an hour and had been showing off to the others.

They had picked out a beautiful shimmering silver gown, with see through sleeves like the ones on a Celtic dress and the top of it was a low backed corset that showed maybe more cleavage than was necessary. They had finally managed to perfect my make up and in the end they decided to wave my hair and leave it down. They also had a Lupine Tiara for me and a shimmering silver mask which stayed on until I wanted it to come off.

"_And what exactly am I?_"

"_You're a Lupine ice queen._"

"_Riiight._"

"_Don't you like it?_"

"_No, I love it. Honest. Well, I guess we'd better get you guys ready._" Soon the other two were ready, Hermione as a muggle witch and Fleur as an angel, wings, halo and all. When we stepped out from behind our curtain we saw that the guys were dressed, and we also saw their jaws drop, all nine of them. A couple of my students wolf whistled us and others just started drooling.

"_Now boys, please! Honestly!_" I had to laugh though. I looked around and saw Sirina sitting on Gabrielle's lap again; she was dressed as a little fairy in a beautiful light green dress, with wings and a garland of flowers on her head.

"_Shall we go?_" Harry offered me his arm, Hermione got Ron's and naturally Fleur got Bills arm.

"_Now you guys behave please. I won't be too late back. Come on Sirina._" She jumped down and took my free hand.

It was cold outside so I wrapped Sirina and me in our cloaks and made sure my wand was by my side and we apparated to Grimmauld place.


	12. Chapter 12

A Journey Through Time

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 12**

We appeared in the kitchen that I had not seen in oh so long. The other Weasley's were already here, along with Remus and Sirius, and there was music playing from somewhere in the room.

"_Ah, finally the others get here, now the party can really get started._" Sirius came up and hugged his godson, then saw who was with him.

"_And who are these beautiful young women with you?_" he asked while taking both mine and Sirina's hands and kissed them. He really hadn't changed much.

"_Why she is a fairy and I'm a Lupine ice queen._" I smiled sweetly and walked past him, bringing Sirina with me. I ended up standing next to Molly.

"_Hello dear, I see you are Harry's date?!_"

"_Oh god no, we're just old friends Molly._"

"_Goodness how on earth did you know my name?_"

"_Oh come on Molly, you're telling me you don't recognise me at all?! Well Fleur and Mione certainly did a good job with the make-up._" Her eyes widened as she actually looked at me properly.

"_Skye?!_"

"_Shh! Sirius doesn't know who we are and I'd like to keep it that way for now._"

"_Oh my dear girl, it's so good to see you again!_" she said as I was wrapped up in a hug I gladly returned. Molly had been like a second mother to me after my family had died.

"_It's good to see you too Molly._"

"_And who is this beautiful fairy beside you?_"

"_This is my daughter Sirina._"

"_Pleased to meet you._" She curtseyed and Molly picked her up and hugged her.

"_Why if I didn't know any better I could swear she looked like…but no, it's impossible._"

"_Actually it isn't. She is Sirius's._"

"_Did I hear my name mentioned?!_" a voice came from behind me. I turned round to see two crystalline blue eyes staring at me.

"_You may have, or you may just be imagining things. Wouldn't really surprise me from an old man such as yourself._" I had to fight not to burst out laughing at his face; it was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"_Old man eh, I'll show you what this 'old man' can do shall I?!_" He grabbed my hands and twirled me onto what must be the dance floor for tonight and started dancing like he did at our first Halloween dance, and he still had it.

At the end of the song we walked over to where Molly had prepared her usual feast as a buffet and we got some butterbeer.

"_So how was that?_"

"_Well I must admit you were good, but still in the old man status._" I smiled at him sweetly before leaving to go talk to Harry.

"_I never thought I'd see Sirius lost for words, only you could ever do that to him Skye._" Said a voice in my ear, I turned round to see Remus standing behind me.

"_How'd you know?_"

"_The pendant. How he hasn't noticed it yet I'll never know; that's usually the first place he'll look on a woman._"

"_Remus!_"

"_What! It's true._" He smiled and wrapped me up in a hug, and ended up lifting me off the floor.

"_Remus put me down!_" I laughed.

"_It's good to see you again Skye, we all missed you once you left._"

"_Oh I missed you too Remus, yet you don't seem all to surprised at the fact I'm here, why is that?_"

"_Well eh, I eh…I kind of read your letter to Lilly and James. I found it after they had died and I kept it along with the letter you wrote me and the one you wrote Sirius."_

"_You don't blame me for not warning them or running off like that do you?_"

"_Of course not, I know the rules and I know you did what you had too, I'm just glad your back._"

"_Oh so am I, I'm just sorry I never got in contact with you all sooner but I've had my hands full for the past seven years._"

"_Yes I noticed the little one come in with you; no doubt I shall hear the full story later._"

"_Yes well if I can't tell you then Harry, Mione, Ron, Bill and Fleur all know, so you can ask any of them about it._" I smiled as he hugged me again.

"_At least your back. That's all that matters now._"

"_Yes but at what cost?_"

"_What do you mean?_" I pulled Remus to one corner of the room.

"_Remus, the only reason I'm back is because Voldemort attacked Beauxbatons…he saw me there, and he asked me to join him again. He's still after me Remus; I may have to leave again to protect all of you here, especially Sirina._"

"_We won't let him take you again Skye, to that I will swear my life and Sirius's too. We never stopped loving you and we won't see you become that monster again._"

"_I know Remus. But now that I have a daughter, much more is at stake for me, if he ever got a hold of her he could make me do anything, for I would do anything for her._"

"_Then she will be protected, as will you. You could stay here at Grimmauld place._"

"_No I can't, I'm needed at Hogwarts. Minnie's offered me the Transfiguration post and if these students I rescued last night stay at Hogwarts they'll need me to help them._"

"_Very well. I'll no doubt see you around i mean i am the Defence lecturer again._" I smiled, Remus had not changed, and he was still the caring, loving man I knew back then.

"_Well I'm glad, at least these kids will get a decent education now._" I kissed him on his cheek then moved off to see Sirina who was playing with Fred and George.

_The instant she showed up in the room I knew there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't think what. _

"Ah, finally the others get here, now the party can really get started._" I shouted and walked over to give my godson a hug. There was a little girl standing beside the beautiful woman._

"And who are these beautiful young women with you?_" I asked while taking both her's and the girls hands and kissed them._

"Why she is a fairy and I'm a Lupine ice queen._" she smiled sweetly and walked past me, taking the little girl with her. They ended up standing next to Molly._

"Harry, who is she?_"_

"She's just a friend._" Was all he said before moving off to see Ginny. That boy gets more and more like James every day._

_I grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and drank some of it before walking over to them. When I got close enough I could swear I heard my name being said._

"Did I hear my name mentioned?!_" I said behind the beautiful woman and she turned round. Two piercing blue eyes stared back at me from under the mask._

"You may have, or you may just be imagining things. Wouldn't really surprise me from an old man such as yourself._" I couldn't believe what I was hearing?! Did she just call me an old man?!_

"Old man eh, I'll show you what this 'old man' can do shall I?!_" I grabbed both her hands and lead her into the middle of the floor; it had been turned into the dance floor for the night. Dancing with her was amazing, the way she moved it was like she knew what I was going to do before I did!_

_At the end of the song we walked over to where Molly had prepared he__r usual feast as a buffet and I got some more butterbeer and handed a bottle to her._

"So how was that?_"_

"Well I must admit you were good, but still in the old man status." _She smiled so sweetly before moving off, she was intercepted from wherever she was going by Remus, he whispered something in her ear then when she turned round they spoke for a few seconds before he hugged her and swung her around him. I couldn't believe this! She blew me off for Remus?! They started talking again and after a bit she pulled him to one side of the room and they carried on their talking, by the looks on theirs faces it was a serious talk, not about anything to do with the party. Not long after, she kissed his cheek and went over to the little girl who was playing with Fred and George. I was going to have to talk to Remus about this._

The night continued to be great fun, I was soon reacquainted with everyone but Sirius, and I could tell he had hardly taken his eyes from me all night. He was in his animagus form at the moment playing with Sirina, and I was watching him like a hawk. Sirius was always too boisterous for his own good. And soon something happened; I had just taken my eyes from them for a second and the next thing I knew Sirina was on the floor and Sirius was leaning over her. I ran over and took her off him.

"_Sirius! Why don't you ever grow up! You're so immature sometimes!_" I yelled at him and carried Sirina over to the table, she had grazed her arm on the stone floor and she was crying.

"_It's okay hunny, see, it's all better._" I took out my wand and healed the graze; soon it was nothing but a distant memory.

"_Are you okay?_" she nodded numbly and I picked her up and grabbed our cloaks. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and they were watching Sirius and me closely.

_I don't know what had happened but one minute I was playing with the little girl, Sirina, and the next she was laying on the floor with a grazed arm and I was lying on the floor with a sprained paw. I morphed back to my normal self and bent over Sirina to see if she was okay. Something I'd only ever felt when I was with __Skye stirred up in me, it was a fierce protectiveness towards the child. The woman came over and grabbed the girl from me._

"Sirius! Why don't you ever grow up! You're so immature sometimes!_" she yelled at me and carried Sirina over to the table, she was crying now..._

"It's okay hunny, see, it's all better._" she took out her wand and healed the graze; but what kept playing in my mind was what the woman had said._

_On leaving the classroom I shouted out something to Snape who ignored it completely._

"Oi Snivellous, howz it feel to be outsmarted at Potions by a Gryffindor._" I smirked, I had hated Snape from the minute I met him, and after the event in Hogsmeade I could have killed him._

"Sirius! Why don't you ever grow up! You're so immature sometimes!_" Skye reprimanded me; Lilly backing her up._

"Are you okay?_" I heard her ask the girl who nodded numbly. She picked her up and grabbed their cloaks, as she passed me I saw the pendant around her neck for the first time. The wolf necklace I got her for Valentines. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily, not after the hell she had put me through._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry its taken so long for this, but i've had a whole lotta stuff going on and my story's had to be put on hold. however here is the next instalment!! hope you guys like it, please read it and review!! all the best...Silver Windeagle.**

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 13**

"_Skye. You take one more step and I swear I'll blast you._" His voice was low and menacing. I wondered when he was going to figure it out. I turned to face him, he looked furious.

"_I'd love to see you try._"

"_You think I won't?!_"

"_Oh I know you won't._"

"_And how do you know that?!_"

"_Because if you do Sirius you'll hit your daughter._" I said before I apparated out of there and straight to Hogwarts. I couldn't get to the Hospital Wing quick enough. The students were all in bed and I got Sirina changed and tucked her in too.

"_Mama, I'm sorry._"

"_Don't be sweetheart, you just go to sleep._" I kissed her goodnight then got changed into my nightgown. I heard footsteps behind me and was not surprised to hear Poppy's voice.

"_I take it something happened?_"

"_He accidentally hurt Sirina and I blew up at him. Then he threatened to blast me once he actually used his brain and figured out the truth and then..._"

"_I see. You do know he'll be round here first thing in the morning._"

"_Yes, and if he threatens me again, or any of my students I'll send him straight to hell…It wasn't supposed to be like this Poppy. I still love him so much, I never stopped, but he probably blames me for disappearing like that and not saving Lilly and James._" The tears that had been threatening to fall since last night finally did and I gave over to them. Poppy wrapped me in a hug as I clung to her. So much had happened over the past two days; I'd had to be strong not only for my daughter but for my students and I was just so tired! Now all I could see was the hurt and hatred in Sirius' eyes which made me cry even more. Once I'd worn out all my tears, Poppy sent me to bed and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

"Sirius will you calm down!_"_

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN!! MY FIANCE THAT I THOUGHT WAS DEAD HAS JUST TURNED UP IN MY KITCHEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WITH MY DAUGHTER THAT I NEVER EVEN KNEW ABOUT!! COME TO THINK OF IT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I **COULD** BE THE FATHER!!_"_

"Yes well I can understand how upset you are but you didn't need to threaten her! She's been through enough without you threatening to kill her and your child!_"_

"WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WAS MINE!_"_

"Sirius please listen to Remus._"_

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF TALKING TO ME HARRY, YOU'RE ALREADY IN MY BAD BOOKS…WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER?!_"_

"SHE'S MY FRIEND SIRIUS! AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT SHE CAME BECAUSE SHE STILL LOVES YOU AND WAS PLANNING ON SEEING IF YOU'D STILL HAVE HER!_"_

"IF SHE LOVED ME SHE WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME WHEN I NEEDED HER THE MOST!_"_

"SIRIUS YOU KNOW WHY SHE DID THAT! SHE COULDN'T STAY THERE ANY LONGER! IF SHE DID SHE WOULD HAVE CHANGED HISTORY COMPLETELY, MAYBE EVEN FOR THE WORSE._" _

"BUT AT LEAST THEN YOUR PARENTS WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND I'D STILL BE WITH HER!_"_

"Would you?! My parents might have died anyway Sirius, and any number of things could have happened between you two that could have split you up. You know she had to leave, just like I do. Look, she told me that she didn't want to leave, but she knew herself she had too. I mean come on, who'd willingly leave the person they love most in the world to raise a baby that they knew couldn't be born then and watch their best friends die and the person they left be sent to Azkaban for something they didn't do, and they knew who did, all because they know it had to be done?! Think about it, it's been just as hard for her as it has been for you._"_

"Harry's right Padfoot, just go talk to her and you'll see for yourself._"_

"Why didn't she come back sooner?_" _

"Because she came back two years before she left, and she had Sirina to look after._"_

"How do you know that?_" Remus looked quizzically at Harry._

"She told me all about what happened earlier on today, she was a wreck by the end of it, in fact she nearly didn't come to the party. She was afraid of what would happen._"_

"What do you mean?_"_

"She was afraid you would blame her for my parent's death and for leaving you like that. I guess she was right._"_

"Harry, why don't you tell us exactly what she said happened._"_

"Well she started telling me about what happened two weeks before she left, she went to a muggle doctor with my mum and found out she was pregnant. That was when she started to make arrangements to leave._"_

_Harry spent the next hour relating to me and Remus about what Skye had told him. We butted in every now and then to get something set straight and by the end of it I knew I couldn't hate her anymore._

"He knows she's back Sirius. He knows she's alive and probably back here._"_

"How?!_"_

"Beauxbatons was attacked last night, that's why she's back here. She saved Sirina and a group of students and brought them back here, but he saw her and he knows she's alive._"_

"He'll be going after her again; we have to stop him before that happens._"_

"Remus…only Harry can stop him, you know that, and it will happen in its own time. All we can do just now is protect both her and the girl, especially the girl; he'll use her to get to Skye._"_

"Well I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys in the morning._" Harry hopped off my bed and left the room, leaving Remus and me alone. The others had left us earlier on._

"Are you going to talk to her tomorrow?_"_

"Of course. If she's with the students she'll probably be in the Hospital Wing._"_

"Well if Poppy knows about what you did tonight you'll have a tough time getting in._" Remus laughed before he left me to my thoughts._

_"How are you feeling today my little Rose Petal?"_

"_Like I wanna kill something! If your son doesn't stop it with the kicking I will kill him!"_

"_No you will not, I know you Skye, better than you know yourself. Now just calm down and I'll get a healer to help you." Tom left the room and I walked over to the window, the babe in my belly kicked me again and I doubled over cursing…_

_"ARGH!! The pain!! Make it stop!!"_

"_Calm down my Q__ueen, the baby wants to come out but you're not ready…"_

"_HOW LONG!!" I yelled as I grabbed the healer's robes._

"_Not that long, just...just keep breathing!!"_

"_If it's that easy then you do__ it!!"… a couple of hours later I was sitting up in bed cradling my new baby boy, Tom burst into the room and snatched him from me leaving me feeling empty. I screamed out and made a break for him but he swatted me aside and strode out of the room, every one else following him. I could hear my son crying out and it tore my heart open…_

_I was thrown down on the snow as my husband loomed over me, I could still hear my son crying in the background, Lucius had a hold of him and it made my skin crawl to see him holding him._

"_Give me my son back!"_

"_Now my dear, let's not be hasty, I need him to help me rise to greatness…hold her down." I felt arms grab a hold of me and I could feel the bruises starting to form as I struggled against them to get to my son. Tom walked behind a slowly bubbling cauldron and started reciting an incantation…then he grabbed my son and threw him into the pot!_

"_NO!! YOU BASTARD!! LET ME GO!!" the memories I'd had suppressed since before I'd married Tom came rushing back to me. The next thing I know there was a loud bang and the arms holding me were released and someone lifted me up and I felt them Apparate out of the clearing…_

_"How are you holding up? Skye, talk to me sweetheart…please I can't stand to see you hurting like this!"_

"_He just killed him…my own son! Sirius my son is dead! How the hell am I supposed to be alright?!"_

"Skye_…I know anything I say won't make up for this, but you need to move on…please! For your son! He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself…"_

"_Well thanks to Voldemort I'll never know if that's true or not…but you're right. Sirius…I'm so sorry! For everything I've put you through lately I just…"_

"_I know l__ove, I know." He wrapped me up in a big hug and I melted into his arms, I'd missed him so much! _

"_You won't leave me will you?"_

"_You know I won't…"_

_"So what's the verdict doc?"_

"_Congratulations Miss Gallen, you're pregnant!"_

"_I am? Oh boy…thanks doc." I left the room and leaned heavily on Lilly._

"_Congratulations, you gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah, I think I am…just promise me you won't tell Sirius…I want to tell him myself when the time is right."_

"_Of course! Come on, we have some celebrating to do before we get you back to that man of yours."_

_"So what's happening? Why are we all here?" I asked as I got shoved by James and Lilly into their living room. Sirius was standing in the middle of the room. When I got to him he took my left hand and bent down on one knee…my heart skipped a beat, he couldn't be…could he??_

"_Skye, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I need to know if… if you will marry me?" I stood in shock as his proposal actually sunk in…_

"_You know I will. I love you Sirius." He stood up and wrapped me in a hug before leaning in to kiss me passionately; I heard the others in the background cheering. As we pulled apart Sirius pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it on my finger, it fit perfectly._

"_I love you." He whispered gently in my ear and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world…_

_"They're dead!! This can't be happening!! I could have stopped this!!" I swore at myself as I threw back another glass of fire whiskey. My room as Beauxbatons was starting to smell like a brewery…_

_Sirius had been apprehended for the murder of Lilly and James Potter…and I __**knew**__ it wasn't him that betrayed them…it was Peter…_

_"Push!! Come on Skye! This child wants to be born!! You need to so this!"_

"_But she's too early!!"_

"_I don't care! Push!!" the pain surrounding me was unbearable, there were so many bad memories surfacing, memories of my son, of Voldemort, of Lilly, and especially of Sirius as I pushed my child into this world. The second I held her in my arms they were washed away and I felt joy and complete happiness…_

_"Well, well, well, it appears you are not dead at all my little Rose Petal. Come, come with me and I shall spare you're life my love."_

"_Go to Hell!" I spat and pointing my wand at the ground I created a hole and jumped down it before he could harm me or my daughter. The destruction wrought throughout the once beautiful school was heartbreaking…so many lives lost, so many ruined…thankfully I managed to save a few but it was merely a handful of the lives I could have…_

_"Skye. You take one more step and I swear I'll blast you." Sirius' voice was low and menacing. I wondered when he was going to figure it out. I turned to face him, he looked furious._

"_I'd love to see you try."_

"_You think I won't?!"_

"_Oh I know you won't."_

"_And how do you know that?!"_

"_Because if you do Sirius you'll hit your daughter." The look on his face as I left torn my heart out…it was a look of betrayal, anger, but most of all…hatred, my heart broke as I left the man I loved to come back to Hogwarts…_

"And just what do you think you are doing in here?!_" I heard a whispered voice behind me and I turned to see a fuming Poppy hurry towards me._

"I just came to see Skye. I need to talk to her._"_

"Like you 'talked' last night?! Threatening to blast her and the girl to bits?! Yeah like I'm going to let you near her! She came back in tears last night! You always could find away to break that girls spirit!_"_

"Please Poppy! I need to talk to her._"_

"Just get out of here S…_"_

"Sirius!_" I turned to see Gabrielle climb out of her bed and run up to me, squashing me in a hug._

"Gabrielle, it's good to see you again, how are you feeling?_"_

"Better. Did you hear about Beauxbatons?_"_

"Yeah, Harry told me about it last night._"_

"Skye…em, I mean Professor Gallen's arranged it so we can attend Hogwarts, at least if our parents let us anyway._"_

"That's good to know, Gabrielle where is she?_"_

"Sirius I won't let you see her!_"_

"She's at the back of the Wing behind that curtain._"_

"Gabrielle!_"_

"Thanks Gabby,_"_

I woke up in a sweat as I remembered the snippets of my past I had relived in my dreams. I heard Sirius' low voice asking about me, and Poppy's stern reprimand, I had to smile, even after all these years she was still the protective mother hen I knew her to be. I looked down to see Sirina sleeping peacefully and I heard Gabby talking to Sirius. She told him where I was and as I heard his footsteps coming closer I pretended to be asleep.

_I walked up to the back of the wing, despite Poppy's protests and slide behind the curtain, placing a silencing charm around us just in case._

_She was sleeping so peacefully, her arm curled protectively around Sirina, my daughter. I could see the resemblance now, the hair I loved in High school, was shoulder length on her now. I sat on the bed by Sirina's feet and she stirred and woke up._

"Daddy?_"_

"Morning Sirina._"_

"Daddy!_" she climbed over Skye's arm and gave me a big hug. _

"I'm sorry I hurt you last night._"_

"It's okay, mama fixed it, see!_" she showed me her elbow where I had grazed it and it was completely healed. I gave it a kiss and Sirina giggled._

"What?!_"_

"It tickled!_" _

"Oh, you're ticklish are you?!" _I gave her an evil grin before grabbing her and tickling her. She was giggling and screaming like mad, I'm surprised it never woke Skye up._

_I finally put Sirina down and she caught her breath back._

"Daddy, is Gabrielle up?_"_

"Yup,_"_

"Yeah._" She jumped down and was about to run to see her, but before she did she turned back to me and gave me a kiss and a hug before she left. I sat there staring after her, dumbfounded at what had just happened._

I sat up as he looked back at Sirina, our little girl.

"_She's a good kid isn't she?_" He turned round, startled to see me awake and staring at him.

"_Yeah, she is. How does she know I'm her father?_"

"_She's always known, and once I got a picture of you from Gabrielle, from Fleur and Bills wedding, she's known what you look like. She carries that picture with her everywhere._"

"_Which one is it?_"

"_The one of you, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron._"

"_Oh yeah, I remember that._" He had a sad smile on his face when he said this.

"_What are you doing here Sirius, I thought you wanted to blast me into oblivion yet I wake up and you're tickling my daughter._"

"_Our daughter._"

"_At least you realised something._"

"_Harry told me what you told him. He told me about what happened to you and why you never came back sooner._"

"_I wasn't planning on coming back at all, or at least until Sirina was ready to start Hogwarts at any rate. But Tom forced me to come back, besides this was the only place I could think of where the children would be safe._"

"_You didn't seem too surprised to see me last night…when'd you learn I was back?_"

"_Well I never contacted Minerva until a couple of weeks after my 17 year old self left here and she was the one that kept me up to date with everything going on with all of you guys. She was the one who told me when you came back._"

"_I missed you. Every day since you left I've thought of nothing but you._"

"_I missed you too, hearing about Lilly and James, and about you going to Azkaban, knowing Peter was the one that did all that and I could of stopped him, that really tore me apart. But I had to finish my potion and leave. Turned out I screwed it up and got back here before I'd even left._"

"_How long?_"

"_Well let's just say I was in time to read about you dieing again. And considering you'd only just gone to Azkaban when I left, it wasn't a very inspiring thought. Especially since I had to go through Albus' death again as well._" We were silent for a bit now, Sirius was looking at the bed and I was looking at him, he still seemed so lost.

"_I see you're still wearing the rings I gave you._"

"_I never take them off, but if you want this one back…I'll understand._" I took of my engagement ring and handed it to him.

"_Why would I want this back? I gave it to you because I loved you and I wanted to marry you. That's not changed Skye, I do still love you, and I want to be with you…that is, if you'll still have me._"

"_Of course I will Sirius, how could you think I wouldn't._" I leant over and was wrapped in a hug by Sirius. Oh it felt so good after all this time! Especially after the reminders of my past I'd had in my dreams.

"_Here, you'd better put this on before you lose it._" He handed me back my engagement ring and slipped it on my finger then leant over and kissed me deeply.

We pulled away and I looked behind him to see Sirina peering round the side of the curtain and ducking away when she saw me.

"_Yup, definitely your daughter._" I grinned and Sirius started laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

A Journey Through Time

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 14**

"_So what are you going to be doing now?_" Sirius asked. We were still sitting on my bed as we had been for the past two hours just talking about everything that had happened.

"_Well Minerva asked me to become the new Transfiguration professor and I've agreed to take the post, I'm still waiting to hear back on whether the students parents wish them to stay and attend here but I think they'll agree. At least here they know they are safe._"

"_What about Sirina?_"

"_Well I was planning on having her stay with me...but I think she'd like to spend some time with you, get to know her father. I'd have to ask her, and if you're willing of course, then I don't see why she can't spend some time with you...but if I turn up and find you teaching her all your old tricks there will be hell to pay mister!_"

"_Would I do such a thing?_"

"_Yes, I know you too well Sirius Black._"

"_I'm glad you're back._"

"_Me too. Now come on, those kids will be gossiping for sure._" We got up and I quickly got changed into the red dress I had, and saw Sirius' jaw drop slightly.

"_I don't know why you look so shocked; it's nothing you haven't seen before you know._"

"_I know; I'd just forgotten how perfect your body was._"

"_You forgot?_"

"_You know what I mean._"

"_Uh-huh, come on._" I pulled the curtain back and headed down to Sirina who was sitting talking with everyone as she did and never even noticed me walking up behind her. I gently move my lips to her ear...

"_BOO!_" she jumped a foot in the air and the others were all rolling around the room laughing.

"_Mama that was mean! Daddy!_" she jumped into Sirius' arms and he held her tight as I walked over to Poppy who was standing by her office.

"_I see you two made up then?_"

"_Yes we did...I'm going to head back to Beauxbatons, there's some stuff I need to get, including the stuff belonging to the students._"

"_Do you think it's wise?_"

"_I have to, they can't wander around in other peoples clothes and they need their own stuff. I won't be that long, and I can take a bag and shrink everything so it fits, it'll be fine._"

"_Alright, just be careful._"

"_I always am, make sure he doesn't teach her any tricks while I'm gone."_

"_Don't worry, he wouldn't dare._"

"_Ha-ha, you're probably right about that,_ _I'll be back soon._" I grabbed a bag from inside Poppy's office and headed off towards the main gates. Sirius caught me up at the stairs.

"_Where are you going?_"

"_Beauxbatons, I'm going to collect mine and the students stuff and before you say anything I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Sirina and the kids for me please._"

"_But..._"

"_No, I'm going on my own. I need to do this Sirius._"

"_Alright, but if you come across anything you come right back!_"

"_Yes alright now bye._" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then headed off down the stairs and out the main door and the main gates before I could finally Apparate to France.

I walked slowly through the halls of the Academy I once called home, the place lay in ruin after only a few days and bodies lay strewn all over the place. I started clearing up the bodies, rounding them up and making a note of who was there, and placing them all gently in secure rooms which I sealed until someone could come and give them a proper burial. Then I headed up to the dorms and started packing all the kid's things and once I'd shrunk their trunks and placed them securely in my bag I headed to my room.

The instant I'd stepped in the room I knew something wasn't right, but I went ahead and started packing anyway. I gathered Sirina's things first then packed all mine and just as I was about to head out the door someone slammed it shut and I turned to see Tom standing by the window. My bag fell to my side in shock as Tom lit the room up with his wand.

"_We meet again my little Rose petal; you look as radiant as ever._"

"_Coming from you that doesn't mean much. What are you doing here?_"

"_Waiting for you my love._"

"_I'm not your love, I never have been!_"

"Silencio!" my voice was stolen as Tom pointed his wand at me.

"_Now, if you do not come with me, I will make sure that you never see that precious little girl of yours again._" I tried to scream out but couldn't…

_You bastard! Haven't you taken enough kids away from me?!_ He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I instantly brought my knee up, grabbed my bag and ran until I was far from Beauxbatons. I bumped into a witch in a nearby town and after a lot of hand expressions she finally got the picture and returned my voice to me.

"_Thank you, thank you so much! Apparate!_" soon I was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts again and I ran all the way back to the Hospital Wing.

"_Skye what happened?_"

"_Tom was waiting for me._"

"_What? How did you..._"

"_Don't ask, have there been any replies yet?_"

"_Minerva came looking for you earlier with them, ah here she is._" Minerva came into the Hospital Wing and walked over to where Poppy and I were standing.

"_Did you get their stuff?_"

"_Yes, have there been any replies?_"

"_Yes, the parents are eager for their children to continue their studies so they've agreed to let them stay here for the rest of the academic year._"

"_Oh that's good. So when can we get them Sorted and in their houses?_"

"_We can do it tonight at the Halloween feast; that is if they don't object._"

"_They won't, they know what it entails and this is the best way, that way the other students know too._"

"_Yes that is what I was thinking._" The rest of the day was spent getting the students ready for the Sorting and saying goodbye to Sirina as she left with Sirius.

"_You will take care of her won't you?_"

"_How can you ask me that?_"

"_I'm sorry it's just...I've never been away from her for more than a few hours at a time._"

"_She'll be fine, there's no way Voldemort will get her at mine, especially not with all the people there to guard her._"

"_True, just be careful, I love you._"

"_I love you too._"

"_Bye mama._" I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"_You be good for your father now, and you look after him for me._"

"_Yes mama._"

"_I love you._" I watched as the man I loved left with my daughter, and once I'd finally recovered and gotten rid of the tears streaming down my face I got back to work. Minerva showed me to my new room and I dumped the bag down, then left to go down with the kids to Hogsmeade to get them new robes and books, courtesy of Hogwarts.

I got the House elves to take the students trunks and store them somewhere safe until they were sorted, and then I got changed into one of my own robes and headed for the Halloween feast and met up with my students.

"_Are you all alright?_"

"_Yeah, just nervous._" Louis said.

"_It'll be fine, oh and in case I forgot to tell you whoever ends up in Gryffindor will have me as their Head of house, so be warned._" I laughed, and I was rewarded with a few smiles and a couple of giggles. Once Minerva was ready I lead the students into the Great Hall and one by one they got Sorted by the Sorting Hat, a couple ended up in Hufflepuff, and a couple in Ravenclaw but most of them including Gabrielle ended up in Gryffindor. I was then introduced to the rest of the students and once I was seated at the Head table between Minerva and Remus the feast started and it was every bit as good as I remembered. The time passed quickly and as the Head Boys and Girls led my students away with them, I knew they were in good hands and the knot that had been in my stomach all day finally loosened.

The Christmas holidays were on their way and we'd been here a month, everyone had settled in fine and all of the students had made friends with people in their own houses and in others too.

"_Now I want a four foot essay on the complexity of becoming an Animagus. Oh and could my French students stay behind please?_" my class piled out and the French students stayed put.

"_Louis could you please go and find the rest of you?_"

"_Oui Madam Gallen._" While waiting on Louis and the others the pupils in my class helped me tidy up and get ready for my next class which was in an hour.

"_Ah good. Now, I know you've all settled in wonderfully here, and during the holidays like at Beauxbatons you get the choice to stay here over the holidays, now Gabrielle I know you'll be staying with Fleur and Bill but I need to know what the rest of you are doing, if you could write to your parents and let me know by the end of the week that would be great._"

"_Madam Gallen, if we were to be going home, how would we get there?_"

"_I'd take you._"

"_Oh, okay._" I dismissed the students and headed up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed. There was a gentle knock on my door so I got up and walked over to my dressing table instead.

"_Come in._" Remus walked in and sat on my bed.

"_Afternoon, no classes?_"

"_No, I have this session free thankfully._"

"_Ha-ha, me too. So what brings you to my door?_"

"_A confession._"

"_Huh?_"

"_Skye…you remember when I told you I'd read Lilly and James' letter?_"

"_Yes…_"

"_Well, when I read mine, I did do something, something that changed the future you came from…_"

"_What do you mean the future _I_ came from?_"

"_James is alive._" It was barely more than a whisper but I heard it as though he had shouted it loudly in my room.

"_Remus…_"

"_I know, but I had too, no-one knows he's alive, they all think he died, but it was actually my cousin. And Lilly did die so Harry's protection still worked…_"

"_Yes but Remus…why?_"

"_I had too. After I read your letter to them, I took it back for James to read, he'd been out when it was delivered and never got to read it…I'm sorry._"

"_Don't be. I should have been more careful. So…where has he been staying?_"

"_With me, he stayed at mine for a long time, and after hearing about everything that had happened to his family and friends…he became an alcoholic._"

"_What?!_"

"_Yes, he's not anymore thankfully._"

"_Thank God, so where is he now?_"

"_In my room._"

"_You're kidding?_"

"_No, I conjure up an extra bed at night and the House Elves leave food at my door and have orders not to enter my room._"

"_I…I want to see him._"

"_I thought you might, follow me._" I got up and followed Remus out of my classroom and traversed the halls of Hogwarts to reach The DADA classroom.

"_Skye…he blamed you._"

"_I know. But so did Sirius…and so did I._"


	15. Chapter 15

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 15**

He let me into his room and I followed him up to his office. He tapped gently on the door before walking in. The room was empty. He closed the door behind me and locked it, the place was a mess.

"_It's alright James, she knows._" He appeared out of nowhere to my right, sitting on the bed.

"_James?!_" I walked over to him slowly as he got up. He looked me straight in the eyes; there was so much hurt there.

"_Skye…why?_"

"_I had to…I didn't want to but if I had changed where I'd come from…it might have been for the worse…and I couldn't risk it, otherwise I would have in a heartbeat! You have to believe me James…I...I'm sorry._" I bowed my head in shame to hide the tears that were slowly falling down my cheeks. I felt a finger hook under my chin and my head was lifted up and soon I was looking into James' beautiful hazel eyes.

"_Skye, you know better than anyone than none of us could stay mad at you for long._"

"_Yeah but I wasn't responsible for you're wife being dead, your best friend going to Azkaban and your son being raised by pompous ass muggles back in high school now was I?_"

"_Yeah, and you still aren't responsible, Peter is._"

"_Yeah but I could have stopped it!_"

"_No Skye, I've had a lot of time to think about all this, believe me, and I know you did what you had too. And in the end it helped save my son. I just want to get my life back._"

"_I know, and I think I have a good place to start._"

"_Hold on, I know that smirk, what are you planning?_"

"_You'll see. I'll be back in a minute._" I ran from the room, headed down to my office and, throwing some Floo powder onto the flames, I stepped in to them and soon I was standing in the Burrow.

"_Skye! How are you dear?_"

"_Hey Molly I'm good, is Harry around?_"

"_Yeah he's upstairs. HARRY!! SKYE'S HERE!! Come through and have a cuppa._"

"_No thanks Molly, I have a class soon and I'm just here for Harry._"

"_Hey Skye, what's up?_" I pulled Harry over to the fire and threw some Floo powder onto it.

"_Harry, I need you to come with me to Hogwarts…don't ask why, you'll see when you get there._"

"_Okay._" I stepped into the flames with Harry and soon we were standing in my office dusting ourselves down.

"_Follow me._" I headed up to the DADA classroom and locked it behind us; then I headed up to Remus' office, and knocked gently on the door.

"_Remus, I'm back._" The door opened and I stepped in, blocking the door slightly.

"_I have someone for you to meet…_" I said to James, and stepped aside so Harry could go in. he stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Harry, I'd like you to meet James Harold Potter, Your father._" I pulled Remus out of the room as James took a surprised step towards Harry. Soon they were hugging each other tight and bawling into each others shoulders. I closed the door quietly and placed a silencing charm on the door so they could have some privacy.

"_That was good Skye._"

"_Thanks, at least I've slightly made up for what I did… anyway we should get ready for our next class._"

"_See you later._" I headed over to my classroom and finished setting things up for my third year Transfiguration class. I couldn't keep the smile away for the rest of the day.

We didn't see Harry or James again until after dinner when I walked Remus back to his office.

"_Hey guys, how are you?_"

"_We're good. Thank you Skye._" James said as he gave me a hug.

"_It was my pleasure, but I think maybe it's time to let the rest of the Order know, coz I know someone that'll be thrilled to have you back._"

"_You don't say; how is daddy dearest?_"

"_Ha-ha, he's fine; Minerva's calling up the Order so I'll get him to bring Sirina with him. Then you can meet my daughter._"

"_I look forward to it. So how did he take it?_"

"_Didn't Harry tell you?_"

"_No he left all that for you._"

"_Oh wasn't that nice of him._"

"_It was the least I could do!_" Harry grinned so mischievously that I just had to roll my eyes at him. About ten minutes later we walked into Minerva's office (leaving James outside to wait) to see the Order scattered around the room, all the Weasley's, Fleur, Mione, Sirius, Minerva, Tonks and the others that I could never remember. Sirina came running over to see me and I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"_There you are Harry; I wondered where you'd gone mate._" Ron said as he walked over to Harry who couldn't keep that damn grin of his from his face.

"_So why are we here?_" Arthur asked Minnie.

"_Ask Skye and Remus._"

"_Well we've...found...someone who could help us..._" we stepped away from the door and Remus opened it to reveal James standing there looking petrified.

"_What the hell?! What kinda sick joke is this?!_" Sirius demanded of me.

"_Padfoot! That's no way to speak to Skye! How many times have I told you that?!_" James reprimanded him, stunning him into silence.

"_It is my dad, I've spent most of the day with him, there's no way he's anyone else._" Harry said as Sirius stepped towards James, sceptical to the end.

"_Fine, then answer me this...who did you have a crush on when you proposed to Lilly?_"

"_Sirius! What kind of a question is that to ask him?!_"

"_Look, this piece of information was only ever said between me and him, now prove it and tell me._"

"_Oh alright...__Patricia Lewick._"

"_What was that?_"

"_Sirius..._" I growled.

"_Patricia Lewick! You happy now?!_"

"_Yes I am...welcome back James._" The hug between them lasted forever and they only pulled apart because Sirina started to giggle at them. The rest of the Order was very quick to welcome him back and soon he was sat by the fire telling everyone about what had happened, and how he was there alive. No-one noticed the rat, with part of its front paw missing, hiding in the corner of Minerva's office listening to every word that was said.

"_So you going to stay in Grimauld place with Harry and Sirius?_" I asked James a few hours later.

"_Yeah I think I will, it'll be good for me to catch up with them both._"

"_Well do me a favour, make sure Sirius takes care of Sirina for me please? And __**don't**__ let him teach her your tricks please, three marauders are enough, I don't need another mini one to keep Harry company._"

"_Ha-ha, I will don't worry. She'll be safe with us Skye; we won't let Him get to her._"

"_I know I just...I worry._"

"_I know; it was always something you were very good at._" He said as he gently pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"_Well no wonder, I had to keep track of you lot! Well, I guess I'll see you at Christmas..._"

"_Guess so. See you then._" I gave James one last hug before going over to say bye to Sirius and Sirina again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Journey Through Time**

**Chapter 16**

_*_James is back! Damnit! Who the hell did My Lord kill then? He must be told about this at once!_* the rat raced through the hallways and was just about to leave the castle when an idea hit him..._

_*_Or, I could wait and find out how they plan on using him...then my master will reward me better than any of the others! Ah-ha! Take that Lucius you bastard!_* the rat turned around and headed back towards Minerva's office to spy on Skye more, if anyone was going to find out about how James was to play a part in this war, it'd be her..._

The Christmas holidays came around all too soon and I was packed and ready to go before my last class had even finished.

"_Ready Remus?_" I asked, peeking my head round his office door.

"_Yup, just give me one second..._"

"_One, times up old man, come on!_"

"_Alright! And who are you calling old?!_"

"_Aww poor little Remus..._"

"_Skye don't make me punish you..._"

"_Oooh is that a promise?_"

"_You know there are times I really worry about you Skye._"

"_Aww how sweet, come on already! If I don't see my daughter soon I'm gonna go crazy!_"

"_Alright I'm coming!_" Remus finally left his room with a small bag and we headed for the gates of Hogwarts, once outside we apparated to Grimauld Place and after tiptoeing past the portrait of Sirius' mother, I ran into the kitchen to see James and Sirius teaching Sirina how to pull one of their old pranks!

"_JAMES! SIRIUS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOTH?!_" I yelled and was amused to see them both jump up and thankfully they both had the grace to look guilty!

"_We were just..._"

"_Oh I know full well what you were doing James Harold Potter! And you!_" I said rounding on Sirius,

"_I trusted you to look after our daughter not teach her your bloody tricks from Hogwarts!_" Sirina was in fits of giggles and so was Remus, the other two looked like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, it was hilarious!

"_Skye, we're sorry._"

"_And so you bloody well should be! Now gimmie a bloody hug!_" I laughed and went up to Sirius who gladly wrapped me in a hug then kissed me gently before letting me hug James. Then Sirina ran up and I twirled her around the room.

"_So baby, has daddy been treating you alright?_"

"_Yup, it's been fun! And he lets me feed Buckbeak!_"

"_You let her feed a Hippogriff?! James!_"

"_Hey don't look at me; he did it without my knowledge!_"

"_Liar._" Sirius whispered from the side of his mouth. At that moment Harry came in followed by Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"_Skye, we thought we heard your dulcet tones._" Harry said as he came up for a hug.

"_Don't get me started on you guys too, did YOU know he was letting Sirina feed Buckbeak?_"

"_But Skye, he's harmless..._" Ron started to say before I cut him off.

"_HARMLESS! NO HE IS NOT! IF HE WANTED TOO HE COULD KILL HER WITH ONE BLOW! MIONE YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!_"

"_Skye, calm down..._"

"_How the hell can I calm down!_" I yelled, not noticing Sirius come up behind me, before I knew it his hands were on my back massaging them so gently that I almost didn't notice it at first.

"_Now are you calm?_" Ginny giggled after a few minutes.

"_Yes, but I'm still not happy with you lot..._"

"_Ah who cares! It's Christmas! Lighten up!_" Ron said as he steered me towards the table and sat me down.

_The Christmas holidays flew by and the Weasleys and most of the Order spent it in Grimmauld place, if Voldemort had wanted to destroy the Order, this would have been the perfect opportunity…but he didn't know, he didn't even know that James was back…because Wormtail hadn't told him._

_Something had been happening to him, slowly over the past 5/6 years, he'd been unable to say or do anything that might cause Harry harm…the life-debt slowly gnawed away at him, and watching Harry from the shadows was changing him. Harry felt it too, something at the back of his mind, he felt like he was being watched all the time, yet he just put it down to paranoia. The truth was Peter had become fond of Harry, especially watching how he interacted with other people, and how he was always surrounded by his friends, and Peter's old friends. Wormtail felt a searing pain in his paw…his Master was calling him to report. But before he had anytime to react to that, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, pounced out of nowhere and started chasing him! He let out a squeak of fright and ran across the room, his rat instincts taking over his body, not caring that everyone could see him. He heard a commotion up above him and before he could react, he was scooped up and brought face to face with James._

"Wormtail…nice to see you again._" The rat gulped as everyone stood up and tried to point their wands at him. Someone said the spell to reverse him to his human self and soon he was standing in a circle of people who once considered him a friend._

"James…_"_

"Save it traitor! How dare you show your face around here! Spying for Voldemort were you?!_" Sirius shouted and tried to get to the rat but James held him back._

"Peter, why?_"_

"I…I had too…he was going to...he was going to aaa…I…I can't! He forced me to take a vow; I can't say anything about this!! Please you have to believe me James! I never wanted to hurt you or Lily!"

"Liar!"

"James no_!" Skye yelled and ran in front of Peter as James was about to deck him._

"Why not?! He betrayed me, lost my wife's life and I never got to see my son grow up 'coz everyone thought I was dead!!_"_

"James…I know it's hard, but you can do this, he knows too much about our plans already by now, and as much as I hate to say this…we need him._"_

"Skye…_"_

"No, I will not hear another word about this._" She tied Peter up and escorted him out of the kitchen, just because she'd stuck up for him didn't mean she trusted him. As they neared Sirius' mothers portrait they tread quietly lest she started screaming profanities about Mudbloods and filth in her house then continued on up to the top floor where she shut Peter in the room with Buckbeak and locked the door. *I can't think of a better guard for that rat* Skye thought as she walked back down to the kitchen, twirling his wand._

"_So what do you think he was wanting?_" James asked when I walked back into the kitchen; Sirius was looking sullen sitting by the fireplace so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"_I don't know, but he'd just been summoned to a meeting with Voldemort when we caught him._"

"_How do you know that?_"

"_The same way I always know when he calls, the Mark._"

"_Oh yeah, I'd forgotten he marked you…_"

"_He did that in more ways than one, where is Sirina?_"

"_She's upstairs asleep, why?_"

"_Just worried, though what I really want to know is how long he's been following us, and he's seen James now and probably knows our plans for him, so what are we going to do with him?_"

"_I recon we should take him to Hogwarts and get Minerva to keep him under lock and key, at least that way he can't hear any more of the Orders secrets and Sirina is safe here, although in regards to that I think letting her come home with me would be more suitable, at least then these two can't teach her anymore of their tricks!._" Molly suggested.

"_Yes I think that would be wise, but…_"

"_But what dear?_"

"_Well…I was hoping you'd let me cast the Fidelius charm on the Burrow, to protect you of course, but if Sirina's going to be staying with you…I would feel a lot safer that he would be unable to find her if you did…_"

"_Yes well I can see why that would be wise; I'll have to talk this over with the entire family first…_"

"_No need mum, we've all been thinking about it anyway, we were just trying to find the right time to tell you about it._" Bill said from the corner, looking rather guilty, and he wasn't the only one. All the Weasleys were trying their hardest not to look at Molly.

"_I see, well…I don't see why not._"

"_Great, well the sooner we get it done the easier we'll all be able to enjoy the holidays._ " I said and after a trip to the burrow with the Weasleys to cast the charm, we were all gathered around the big table in the kitchen of Grimmauld place eating on of Molly's dinners and having fun as a family should at Christmas.

**A/N: Hey guys, right that's all I've managed to write of this story so far and I'm afraid I won't have much time to write anymore as I'll be working most of the time. Also I've hit a major writers block so if anyone has any ideas of what I can do next, please feel free to drop me a review and give me some ideas!! I promise you will get credit in the story!**

**Ta guys!!!!!!!! luv yas. xcxcxc**


End file.
